Tales Of The World: Tactics Union
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: The story begins when a threat falls on the world of Valkinheim. When a wish is made on a recently found wishing Orb, The heroes of the Tales Of Series are brought to Valkinheim. Will the help of our favorite heroes save the world and restore Valkinheim's peace. There will be some Ocs and there will also be parings. You will love this story, that i can promise
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Well here it is guys the moment you've all been waiting for! The release of this story. I hope you guys are excited as I am; I'm so ready to do this. Now before we begin I wanted to say that I know a game was made after this title I believe it was the android game but this is not based on the game it's my own original story. I just liked the title so much that I wanted to use it, hopefully none of the readers will mind it. Also I have a fan page now on facebook just type in Yuska Fudo as the name so you can see what story I'll be posting here and when a new chapter is posted. I also have a youtube page for a opening music video I made for this story and also a duet song I did with Cristina Vee for HOTDs opening. Now with all that said let's begin this awesome story. **

**Tales Of The World**

**Tactics Union**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

"It was once said in the legends that one day a group of heroes would team up and defeat a common enemy. These heroes knew nothing about each other and had to put their differences aside to defeat this enemy. People called this team up legendary, as they would use the Eternal Sword to protect the World tree and its people." A voice said inside a room full of books and paper. The voice was low and had a manly tone to it.

"But master even if the legend says that, it doesn't mean that it's going to happen right now. We only have a few Heroes including you but with the Nexus around we can't beat them the way we are. We've been able to fend off their soldiers. But that's only because they haven't sent in the Captains." Another voice said. This one had a higher pitch to it and was easily pitted as girly.

The man sat back in his chair and smiled "Well that's why we're trying to recruit as many fighters as possible. We have to do something to prevent Nexus from getting what they want." The man had white hair and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a black coat with a red button up shirt under it. He also wore black pants with black shoes. We enter Gustav Kudo a 26 year old man who was smart in every way.

He was talking to three flying fairies, who obeyed his every command. The first one who he was initially talking was Flare the sliver haired fairy that wore a blue dress and blue heels. She had blue eyes and silver wings and was undeniably beautiful. The second fairy was Aqua, she had blue eyes and rainbow colored wings. She also had blue hair that she always wore into two ponytails. She wore a red and white bra with a red cape and white and red mini skirt along with red heels. The last fairy was Beauty she was extremely cute. She had long blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. She wore a yellow dress that matched her hair color and her wings were light blue. She also wore blue heels for footwear and a blue ribbon on the top of her head.

"Master what is this?" Beauty asked as she flew over to a blue shining orb that looked a lot like a crystal ball that way it sat on its base. Gustav looked over at it and smiled as he turned his head back to the book he was reading "It's called the Celestial Orb. It's able to grant you one wish." He answered.

The fairy studied the orb as she flew around it gazing in awe. "How come you haven't used it yet? We could wish that the nexus kicks the bucket." Aqua said in a feisty tone. Gustav shook his head "It wouldn't work there are rules on this legendary Orb. You can't wish for someone to be killed, you can't wish for someone to be brought back to life and you can't make someone fall in love with you or someone else." He explained which disappointed Aqua. "Then what use is it? Seems like this thing is pretty useless." She stated. Gustav laughed "You say that now but when the times comes you'll know what to wish for." He replied.

"Captain Gustav we need your assistance!"

Gustav looked over his shoulder and looked at the door as it opened "I'm sorry to interrupt sir but Yumin is in danger she needs back up." A man in armor came and said. He was a student that was taught by Gustav. "What's wrong with Yumin?" he asked. The man looked at Gustav "Soldiers from Nexus came and started causing trouble in the city. She's outnumbered and isn't showing any signs of backing down. Also it seems that one of Nexus's captains have appeared I think it might be Zira sir." He explained. Gustav stood up and grabbed his staff that was leaning on the desk he was sitting at. "Beauty, Aqua, Flare stay here and don't follow me, I'll be right back." He said as he soon ran out the door.

"But master…" Beauty's words were cut off by the sound of the door closing. Aqua and Flare pouted at this order seeing as they wanted to go fight alongside their master. "This always happens; he never lets us fight with him." Aqua said. "That's because he cares about us, but I hope that one day he lets us join him. I wish we could help him out somehow…" Flare said as her eyes drifted over to the Orb.

"That's it!" She exclaimed which made Beauty and Aqua look at her. "What is it?" Beauty asked in a cute tone. Flare smiled and flew over to the Orb and put her hand on it while looking over at the two fairies "We use this." She said.

Meanwhile outside Gustav made it to his comrades in time. The sky was cloudy and rain was pouring down. He met up with a girl who had Blonde hair that was under a black hat that had cat ears on the top and an orange lid. She wore a white button up shirt with an orange mini skirt and shoes. She also wore fingerless gloves and as she stood up straight she turned her head and smiled as her red eyes saw Gustav.

"You made it." She said. Gustav nodded and looked forward at the soldiers that were fighting their team. "How long has this been going on?" He asked. Yumin looked forward and crossed her arms "For about five minutes. I drove Zira off… she didn't really seem like she wanted to fight." Yumin replied

"Are you really going to do it, master Gustav is going to be really mad." Beauty warned. "At this point Beauty, this is all we can do." Aqua replied. Flare put both her hands on the orb and took a deep breath. "I hope this works… Oh Celestial Orb… I wish that legendary heroes will come to help us in the battle with Nexus." She said. The Orb started to glow bright, shining and creating a blinding light around the room. "Is it working?" Aqua said as she covered her eyes. "With the reaction we got I believe it is." Flare said. Once the light faded the three looked at each other hoping that the wish Flare made came true.

* * *

><p>Now far, far away in a whole other universe, we bring ourselves to the world of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Long ago, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were united as a single world that drew strength from the Great Kharlan Tree. Divine intervention tore them apart, however, and the World Tree withered and died. It was eventually left to a boy named Lloyd Irving and his friends to restore the world to its true form. At their journey's end, a new World Tree was planted to replace the old one and to hold the two worlds together. Lloyd Irving the hero of this world stood in the middle of Palmacosta, leaning over a rail and looking at the ocean. He still wore his usual outfit which was a red shirt with blue suspenders.<p>

"Lloyd over here!"

Lloyd turned around to see his long time friends. Genis, Collette, Raine, Sheena, Regal, Presea and Zelos. Lloyd smiled and walked towards them "It's been awhile." He said. His friends smiled "It sure has." Collette said as she looked into his eyes. The two smiled at one another happy to see each other.

"I hope we're not late."

Lloyd and the others to see Emil and Marta walking towards them. "Hey guys, hope you all have been well." Marta greeted. Emil walked over to Lloyd and shook his head "Good to see you again." Emil stated. Lloyd smiled and nodded "Same here." He replied.

"How has everyone been doing?" Marta asked. Sheena smiled and looked at her "I've been well, just living life and protecting my people." She replied. Zelos put his arms around her shoulders and smiled "You know you could always swing by and come see me, my voluptuous honey." He stated which earned him a hard elbow to his stomach. "Stop calling me that, and I'd rather die than come see you." She replied.

Regal looked at Presea and gave her a warm smile "Have you been doing well?" He asked. Presea nodded as she looked up at him "I've been doing fine, I've been stay at Altessa's house seeing as Ozette was destroyed." She explained. Regal smiled "That's good to hear. My men are working as fast as they can to rebuild home." He said.

Marta walked over to Raine and Collette and smiled at them "It's so nice to see you guys again. I've missed you both." She said. Raine smiled at her and nodded "I've missed you too; I hope you've been taking care of yourself." She stated. Marta nodded while Collette gave her a warm smile "I've missed you too Marta. You must tell me how you've been this past year." Collette said as she hugged Marta. Marta giggled and looked at her "Okay, okay, I'll tell you all about it." Marta responded.

"Hey Lloyd you won't believe the places I've seen with Raine." Genis said as the two shook hands, showing that they were happy to see one another. "I'm glad to hear that you're seeing more of the world." Lloyd said with a big smile on his face. Genis returned the smile "What about you, are you still trying to collect all the Exspheres?" Genis asked. Lloyd nodded his head "Yeah but it's taking me a little time to get them all." He responded. Genis sighed and shook his head with a smirk "Lloyd, you're only one person it'll probably take you years before you collect them all." Genis said. "Shut up, I know that." Lloyd responded.

Emil laughed at the two boys "This is just too nostalgic, it feels like it was only yesterday that Genis told everyone that Lloyd had a crush on a married woman." Emil teased. Lloyd glared at him "Shut up, that was suppose to be top secret." Lloyd said as his glare turned to Genis who just chuckled nervously.

Lloyd's glare soon disappeared and turned into a smile as he looked at Emil "Well, I'm glad to know that Ratatosk decided to let you live your own life." Lloyd said. Genis nodded "It was a reward for him risking his life to save the world, I'm pretty sure Ratatosk knew that it would be the right thing to do, letting Emil come back to live a life of his own. " Genis added. Emil nodded "I owe him a lot; it's thanks to him that I can spend my life here with you guys and Martha of course, and also I want to thank you guys for helping me along the way." Emil said as he reached out his hand. Lloyd smiled and shook his hand "We're friends right? We have to help each other out." He responded.

Emil smiled but not for too long as he noticed white lights surrounding Lloyd. Lloyd looked at Emil seeing the same whit lights that were covering him, was now covering Emil "What the hell is going on?" Lloyd asked as he turned to his friends to see that their bodies were being surrounded by the light as well. "Professor Sage, do you know what this is?" Collette asked. Raine put her finger to her lips as she looked at the little light particles around her. "I'm not sure, but if I had to guess these light little light particles can transport us to another location. "Transport us? To where?" Marta asked. "I don't know but we better brace ourselves." Raine said as the white light engulfed them all and moments later making them vanish from the face of the earth.

* * *

><p>Now we head back to the world of Valkinheim where two young warriors began clashing weapons. We enter in Konyu and Blaine Sakumo. The two were brothers who held high respect for one another. Blaine was 23 years old and he was the oldest out of the two. Blaine had short spiky blonde hair, with light blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a black T-shirt with a white hoody over it. He wore black pants with white shoes to match. He was using razor sharp gauntlets as his weapon.<p>

Konyu was the youngest brother, he was 22 years old. Konyu had blonde short hair with light blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a green cape hanging around his neck. He wore white pants with brown boots and he also had black goggles hanging around his neck. He was a dual wield swordsman, one sword was blue while the other was light red. The counter guards of both swords were spiky and made of steel.

The two boys clashed again smirking in each other's face. "Thinking you can beat me?" Blaine asked. Konyu laughed "You should already know that I can." He replied. The two were inside a field of green grass right near a small forest. The two had decided to do some afternoon training with one another. Even though it was raining, the two thought it would be a good Idea to tone up on their skills. Blaine jumped back away from Konyu and landed ten feet away. He then dashed forward sending a quick slash at Konyu, but Konyu blocked it with his swords and then swung his right hand sword "Demon fang!" he exclaimed as he released a blast of blue energy at Blaine. As if in unison Blaine was preparing his own attack at the same time "Divine Slash!" he exclaimed as he released a powerful yellow energy blast which collided with Konyu's.

The two were pushed back from the shock wave and stared at one another. "You've gotten strong." Blaine said. Konyu smirked "I can say the same for you." Konyu said as he calm himself down. Before they could do anything else a white light could be seen coming from the forest near them.

"What is that?" Blaine asked. Konyu observed the scene and put his swords inside their sheathes "I don't know, but we should go check it out." Konyu said as he ran towards the forest. "Wait up!" Blaine said as he followed behind Konyu.

The rain poured down on them as they two made their way inside the forest. Konyu could feel that something wasn't right; he wasn't getting a bad feeling from what he just saw. As they followed the light they finally made it to their destination where they would see Presea, Sheena, Tear and Asbel.

"What happened here?" Blaine asked as he slowly walked towards them. "I have no clue, but I think they were the reason for the white light that appeared." Konyu said as he walked towards Sheen and kneeled down to look at her, making sure she was alright. "We can't leave them out here. Let's bring them back to our house and figure out what to do from there." Konyu stated. Blaine nodded and put his fingers to his mouth to let out a loud whistle.

Moments later two big brown boars came running down the path towards them and stopped once they reached them. One boar had a ribbon on its head indicating that it was a girl "Bonnie, Angus I want you to escort these two people to our home." Blaine said as he laid Asbel on Angus's back and Tear on Bonnie's. Konyu walked over to Sheena and picked her up bridal style while Blaine did the same for Presea. They both looked at each other and nodded before setting off for their home.

Once they made it to their home which was a big white house that had six rooms in it. The place was nicely furbished and clean. They brought them to one of the guest rooms that had two rooms in it. They laid Sheena and Tear on one bed and Presea and Asbel on the other. "They look to be alright, just unconscious." Blaine stated as he looked at Presea. "I think we should give them time to rest, I'm sure they'll wake up eventua…" Konyu started until he noticed that Asbel started to move.

"Hey I think he's waking up." Konyu said as he rushed over to Asbel. He watched as Asbel slowly started to open his eyes. Asbel's vision slowly started to clear up and the first thing he saw was Konyu's face. "Are you alright?" Konyu asked. Asbel turned his head left and right looking at the scenery, trying to figure out where he was. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked at Konyu and Blaine. "You're inside our home, we found you and these three girls passed out in the forest." Konyu explained.

Asbel sat up holding his head before looking to his left to see Sheena lying next to him. "What the…?" He said in disbelief. He then looked at Konyu "Was there anybody else with me?" he asked. Konyu shook his head "No, they were the only ones." He responded. "Can you tell us what happened to you?" Blaine asked.

Asbel shifted on the bed and moved his legs to the floor. "Well… I was with my friends, we were on our way to see our friend Richard but when we got on a boat to go see him, we were suddenly surrounded by a white light and then everything went black after that." He explained.

Konyu put his fingers to his lip as he began thinking "So that was the white light we saw before we found you. It led us straight to you guys." He stated as he looked at Asbel.

"So that's what happened huh?"

Konyu, Asble and Blaine looked to see Tear sitting up. She looked at them and sighed "I heard the whole thing and to be honest that's the same thing that happened to me. I was on my way to visit someone and a white light surrounded me. So basically I was teleported to another place, but how could that be… I know it wasn't a Hyperresonance." Tear asked.

"A hyper… resonance?" Blaine asked in a confused tone. Tear nodded "A hyperresonance is an ability that occurs when two Seventh Fonists use their abilities together. The ability allows its users to tear apart the fonons of an object and reconstruct them." She explained. Asbel looked at her and thought for a minute "From the way you said it wasn't one, I'm guessing you can be teleported to a different location with a hyperresonance?" Asbel asked. Tear nodded "It happened once with me and a friend of mine but he wasn't with me at the time this happened so it couldn't be a hyperresonance." Tear explained. "Hm… this is just a hunch but before I assume it let me ask you both something, what is this world called?" He asked

"Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

The four of them turned to see Presea's eyes open along with Sheena starting to sit up as they said that in unison. "I'm guessing you guys were listening and gathering information. But just so you know… no this world is actually called Valkinheim." Konyu stated which left a shocked expression on all of their faces.

"Wait this isn't Ephinea?" Asbel asked. "Or Auldrant?" Tear asked as well. Konyu shook his head. "But how did this happen, we're all from different worlds but we ended up here." Sheena said as she looked at Konyu, looking for an answer. He shook his head and looked at her "I don't know, but I'll be glad to help you find out. I'll do whatever I can to figure what happened to you guys." He responded.

Blaine looked at his brother and sighed "You really are way too nice." He said as he heard the phone ring and walked out of the room to go answer it. Asbel looked at Konyu and smiled "I hope it's not too much trouble." Asbel said. Konyu shook his head "It's not any trouble at all, I was taught by my parents that if someone looks like they need help, help them." He responded which earned him a smile from the four heroes.

"Hey Konyu, It's Moon, she says she need you to come down to the guild immediately."

Konyu heard Blaines voice and turned towards the door way "Is there any particular reason that I need to go so quickly?" he asked.

"She said she just put two people in the holding chambers, a dual wielding swordsman in suspenders, and a red haired pervert. She doesn't know what to do with them."

"That sounds like Lloyd and Zelos." Sheena stated which got her a nod from Presea. "Friends of yours?" Konyu asked. Sheena nodded "We all must have gotten separated in that white light." She stated. Konyu looked at her and nodded "Alright then, how about we go help out your friends, Moon might also know something about this situation and might be able to help you guys out." He stated which got him a nod from everyone. "But before we go I think I should introduce myself. My name is Konyu Sakumo and this here is my older brother Blaine Sakumo." Konyu introduced as Blaine poked his head through the door and waved.

"My name is Asbel Lhant, it's nice to meet you." Asbel greeted. "I'm Tear Grants." Tear added. Sheena looked at him and smiled "I'm Sheena Fujibayashi" she said as she stood up. "My name is Presea Combatir." Presea added. Konyu nodded "Nice to meet you all." He responded.

They all headed out of the house and headed down the field heading in the direction that lead to the guild. As they continued to walk six monsters that looked like grey wolfs popped out from the bushes. Konyu looked at them and sighed "Looks like we got some company." Konyu stated. Presea didn't say anything as she grabbed the axe that was strapped to her back and ran forward. Presea swept the monster upward with a powerful vertical slash. She jumped into the air with the upward momentum while creating a large arc that represents a crescent moon. "Infliction!" She exclaimed as she swiftly killed the monster.

Asbel quickly followed suit as he closed his eyes and focused before drawing his sword and slashing the air causing a Yellow ground energy wave to come crashing into the monster "Demon Fang!" He said as the monster was engulfed by the attack.

Sheena quickly dashed towards the wolf and jumped into the air as the wolf went in for a bite. As she landed behind the wolf she sent three swift spinning kicks knocking it back before dashing forward and placing a seal on its head "Pyre Seal!" she said as the seal exploded sending the wolf flying backwards.

As the monster prepared to attack, Tear closed her eyes and smiled as the monster ran towards her. Tear held out her staff and a ball of light formed at the tip, hitting the wolf the charged for her. "Banishing sorrow!" she said as the monster laid down unconscious.

Konyu unsheathed his two swords and smirked as the wolf dashed forward coming towards him. Konyu lowered his body and prepared himself. When the wolf was close enough Konyu leaned down and pressed off the ground and in a super fast motion he swung his right hand sword forward slashing the wolf and ending up behind the wolf after the attack "Fang Slash!" He said while slashing the wolf. The wolf was not able to fight back as it fell to the ground once Konyu sheathed his swords.

Blaine balled his fist up and suddenly the razor sharp blades popped out of the holes on his gauntlet. He then dashed forward and delivered multiple slashes on the wolf before spinning around and continuously slashing the wolf "Tornado Slash." He said as the monster flew to the ground with multiple slash wounds. "Not even a challenge." He stated as he retracted the blades on his gauntlets and walked back towards the group.

"It seems like your weapons aren't just for show." Konyu said. Everyone smiled and nodded "I can say the same for you. That was quite the move you used there." Asbel said. Sheena nodded "He's right, I've never seen that type a move before, it was as if you dashed and teleported behind it while somehow slashing it super fast." She stated. Konyu turned around and looked at her "You got a good eye, although it wasn't teleportation, it was just me moving fast. I had to train in speed and power to learn that." He replied as he and the rest of the group continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed and they had finally made it to "Yullenshire" a beautiful town that was popular to some people. The town wasn't big but it was a decent size. The town had many stores and peddlers. Kids were running around playing and having fun with one another, it seemed peaceful. The town had beautiful sakura trees and green grass. "This place is amazing." Tear said as she looked around. "It's all thanks to the guild master Moon. She keeps this town in check and make sure everything is intact." Blaine stated. Konyu nodded as they continued to walk heading towards the guild that was straight ahead. "She's worked hard to get this place looking the way it does. She makes sure everyone works together to keep this place beautiful." Konyu added. "She sounds like an amazing person." Asbel said. Blaine laughed "She is a nice person, but she also has her dangerous side, you'll see it eventually." He said.<p>

When they arrived they entered a white building that had the words "Spiral Force" on the top. Once they walked inside they were greeted by a young girl. She had long solid black hair with golden eyes and was wearing a red and pink dress with red heels. The girl looked to be 15 years old. The girl was extremely beautiful and would catch the eye of any man "Hey there Hanamiya." Konyu greeted. Once the girl caught a glimpse of Konyu she immediately hugged him and nuzzled her face into his stomach. "I missed Konyu dear, have you come to finally answer my proposal?" She asked with sparkling eyes. This made Blaine laugh, Konyu sighed and looked down at her "Listen Hanamiya I've told you already I'm not interested." He replied.

This made the girl pout "But why? Does this mean I'm not good enough for you?" She asked. This made everyone look at him with a confused look on their face "It's not that you're not good enough, because I've told you before you're a beautiful girl with a kind heart. But you're just too young Hanamiya and you'll find someone your age who's even better than me." He responded. Hanamiya looked at him and shook her head not trying to give in just yet "But age is nothing but a number." She responded. Konyu only smiled and shook his head, showing that his word was final.

"Alright that's enough Hanamiya, if you keep that up you're going to make a lot of people think that Konyu is a pervert."

Everyone turned to see a girl with long red hair that hung down to her back. She had golden eyes just like Hanamiya and a beautiful face. The girl wore a white shirt with a red jacket over it. She also wore a red and black miniskirt and red and white shoes. She also wore rings on her pinky, ring, and middle finger on her left hand.

"Moon! You know that I love Konyu! Are you trying to keep me away so you can have him for yourself?" Hanamiya asked which made Konyu sigh. Moon closed her eyes and crossed her arms "Konyu is a friend of mine nothing more, I'll kill him if he even thinks of trying to ask me out." She stated. Konyu shook his head showing that he had no intentions on doing so. Hanamiya pouted and walked away knowing that her Moon meant business "Alright sister I'll stop for now, but Konyu I won't give up on you!" She said as she walked away.

Konyu sighed once more which earned him a hand on the shoulder but Asbel. "It must be tough dealing with that." He said. Konyu smiled and chuckled "I've turned her down so many times and she still doesn't give up." Konyu responded. "This is only a teenage crush, she'll get over it in due time as she grows up." Moon stated.

Konyu nodded and then looked at Moon "Hey Moon listen, the people you locked up, I need you to release them. They are the friends of the two people standing behind me. I have something I need to tell you but I want to do it them the other two here." He said as he pointed to Sheena and Presea.

"Is it that important that I need to release them. Are they not dangerous?" She asked. Konyu shook his head "From how they reacted when they heard they were here, I'm pretty sure their harmless right?" He asked as he looked at Sheena. She nodded which made Moon sigh "Can't we at least keep the pervert locked up?" She asked with a sigh which made everyone laugh.

Minutes later Lloyd and Zelos were escorted to the room that Konyu and the others were in. When Presea and Sheena caught sight of Lloyd they ran over to him "Lloyd you're okay!" Sheena said. Lloyd nodded "Yeah, but thanks to mister "Honey I missed you" over here I got thrown into a cell." Lloyd said as he looked at Zelos with a disappointed look. Zelos put his hands up in defense "Come on Lloyd, I didn't say all that." He lied. This made Lloyd and Moon glare at him which made sweat come down his cheek "Okay, okay maybe I did." Zelos said in defeat.

Sighs could be heard from Presea, Lloyd and Sheena "Lloyd, Zelos I'm sorry you two were put in cells, Moon here is very serious about being hit on and protecting the guild, she didn't mean any harm." Konyu said as he bowed his head. Lloyd looked at him and shook his head "Don't worry about it." Lloyd said.

Moon sat down in a chair and looked at Konyu "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Konyu looked at her and gave her a serious expression "Well I think I should start from the beginning, I found these four people laying on the ground unconscious in the forest near my house. When they woke up they told me that they're from different worlds. From what I was told Presea, Sheena, Lloyd and Zelos here are from a world called Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Asbel is from a world called Ephinea and Tear is from a world called Auldrant, each of them said that a white light surrounded them and they were brought to our world. I wanted to know if you knew why they were sent here." He explained.

Moon stayed silent for a moment as she put her finger to her lip as something popped into her head. "Well… I'm not sure if this is connected to their situation but… I've recently heard from Yumin that one of her guild members Gustav had obtained the wish orb. Apparently they were attacked by soldiers from the Nexus and someone used the wish orb while he was away." She said

Asbel looked at her and put his finger to his lip "Do you think it was the wish orb that brought us here?" He asked. Lloyd turned his attention to Asbel and raised an eyebrow "But we're all from different worlds so how would the person who made the wish know who we are?" Lloyd asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Konyu said as he turned his head to look at Lloyd who nodded. Moon stood up from her chair and sighed "Well as much as I don't want to do this, I have no choice." She said as she walked towards the door. "Follow me." She ordered as she walked out the door. Everyone looked at each other and soon followed after her. They walked down the hall passed a few doors the walls inside were white with red strips. The floor in the hall had a red carpet with black patterns. They made it to a room down the hall; she opened the door to reveal a room that had big computer inside. She walked over to it and started pressing a few buttons on the keyboard.

Lloyd looked at the device and went wide eyed "It looks just like the equipment the Desians used." He said. Sheena looked at it and nodded at his statement "You're right it does look like the ones they use." She replied. Moon turned her head to look at them "So I see you guys have the same type of computer equipment back in your world. " She said. Lloyd nodded as he continued to look on "If I'm not mistaken you're going to communicate with someone with it right?" Lloyd asked. Moon looked at him and smiled while nodding "Exactly, but I hate contacting these people because we don't get along. I'm going to contact Yumin the leader of the "Rising Hope" guild, I'm hoping that Gustav is there so he can give us some insight on this situation and help us out. Konyu seems like he wants to help you out and if that's what he wants to do then I'll do whatever I can to help out as well." She said.

Konyu smiled as she started to press buttons once more before making the screen turn on. The computer started to make a buzzing noise for a moment before Yumin's face popped up. "Moon? Is there a reason why you're calling me, I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment." She said as she showed an uninterested expression. Moon sighed and looked back at Konyu "You owe me for this torment." She said which made Konyu chuckle. "Listen Yumin, is Gustav there we really need to speak to him it's important." Moon stated. Yumin scratched her check "Yeah he's here, as a matter of fact he's right next to me. But why should I let you talk to him, go bother one of your useless guild members." She said. Moon closed her eyes for a moment trying to keep herself calm "It's important Yumin, I'm serious… You know I wouldn't even bother calling if it wasn't important. Please I need to speak to him." Moon said. Konyu knew that it took every ounce of patience in Moon to keep her from lashing out on Yumin.

Yumin looked at her for a moment knowing that Moon was serious. She sighed and looked to her left "Gustav you have a call!" She called out. Gustav walked over to the computer and looked at Moon "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" He asked. Moon looked behind her and then back at the computer "To make a long story short, my friend Konyu found four people lying on the ground in a forest near his home. From what they told him they aren't from this world, in fact they're from another world. I overheard Yumin say that you had obtained a wishing orb but it was used when you weren't around. I'm wondering if this is connected." She explained.

"You were listening to my conversation?" Yumin asked. Gustav put his hand up to stop her as he looked at the computer with a serious expression. "Well… how about we let the culprit herself tell you." He said as he turned to see Flare flying towards him. Flare got a little closer to the computer so they could see her and she bowed her head as she closed her eyes "I'm sorry it was my fault. I was the one that made the wish that might have brought those people here. Zira from Nexus had attacked and it was just a lot of Chaos, I was worried that Gustav wasn't going to be able to come back alive… so I made a wish… I wished that legendary heroes would come to help us in saving the world… I'm sorry about this." She said.

"Well if they are the legendary heroes that the orb brought here, then can't we just wish them to be brought back home?" Konyu asked. Gustav stepped forward and shook his head "That would be the logical thing to do but once the wish is used the Orb loses its power. It'll take five months for the orb to restore its power so it can be used again." He explained. This left Lloyd and the other heroes in shock, Konyu noticed the looked and turned back to the computer "Is there any other way to get them home?" Konyu asked. Gustav shook his head once more "No, unfortunately that's the only way. If they can wait five months then I can send them back home once it restores its power. It's the least I can do seeing as it was my fairies fault that they ended up here." He explained. Lloyd stepped forward and nodded "Well then, it seems like we have no other choice but to wait." He said with a smile. Asbel and the others looked at each other and nodded with a smile as well. "Alright then… sounds like a plan." Gustav said as he then turned off the communication.

Konyu turned back and looked at Lloyd "So what are you guys going to do while you wait?" Konyu asked. Lloyd looked at him and shrugged "I would like to say I'll go look for the rest of my friends but, I don't know anything about this world or where to go so I would be traveling around on a wild goose chase not knowing where to go." He responded. "He's got a point; I feel the same exact way." Asbel added. "But then what will we do? I'm not really one to just sit around and do nothing." Tear said.

Moon turned around and crossed her arms as she leaned against the computer "Well… how about you join our guild temporarily. I can send you on missions and you might even find some leads on where your friends are. You also get paid for the missions as well so you'll be able to support yourself for the next five months. If you are the legendary heroes that she wished to be brought here then we could use your help." Moon stated.

Lloyd looked at Sheena, Zelo and Presea before looking at Asbel and Tear. The six of them nodded and looked at her "We'll do it, it's better than sitting around." Lloyd replied. Blaine and Konyu looked at each other and smiled "Well if it's not any trouble Konyu, how about letting them stay at your place. You have enough rooms' right?" Moon asked. Konyu nodded "Sure I'll take them in, I mean it wouldn't be right to leave them with no place to stay, and you guys don't have to worry about paying me back, just do whatever you can to help Moon out okay?" he asked with a smile. The group nodded and smiled thus beginning the heroes' new adventure in Valkinheim.

**Hope you guys like this first chapter. I'm so excited about this story I'm going to start writing the second chapter now… Review plz**


	2. Chapter 2: Nexus

**Well now it's time for chapter 2, already got 400 views and we're going to keep this going. Hope you guys are ready for this chapter because I know I am.**

**Tales Of The World**

**Tactics Union**

**Chapter 2: Nexus**

The group of heroes stood in front of Konyu's house preparing to depart for the guild. "So these two boars carried us to your house?" Asbel asked. Konyu nodded "Yeah, I needed those two because it would have been hard to carry two people at one time." Konyu explained. Tear got down on one knee and started to pat Bonnie on the head "You said their names were Bonnie and Angus right? Well thank you Bonnie and Angus for bringing us to safety." Tear said.

Konyu smiled as he noticed that Bonnie and Angus were happy with the treatment Tear was giving them. "I think we should get going. Moon is probably waiting for us." Lloyd stated. Asbel nodded as he stood near Lloyd "I wonder if we'll get a mission today." He said. Konyu smiled and nodded "We most likely will, but you're right we should get going." He replied. Everybody looked at each other and nodded before setting out and heading for the guild.

Once they made it to the guild they walked inside to see Moon waiting for them. She didn't say a word; instead she escorted them to a meeting room. Once they were inside, she sat down in a chair and looked up at them "Alright seeing as you guys are official members of the Spiral Force guild, I'm going to have to tell you which classes you'll be assign too." She said.

Asbel raised an eyebrow after hearing her words "So we're going to be taking classes?" He asked. Blaine shook his head "No, she didn't mean you'll be taking classes or anything. She meant that she'll be putting you in divisions. It also helps with choosing jobs for you guys." Blaine explained. Moon nodded "This is just telling us what kind of fighting class you're in. Asbel you're in the swordman class just like me, because you battle with a sword." She explained.

"So then wouldn't Zelos and I be in that class as well?" Lloyd asked. Moon shook her head "No Lloyd, you're in the Dualist class along with Konyu because you're dual wielders. From what I gathered from Zelos yesterday he's able to use magic while using a sword so he's in the Magic Knights class." She replied.

"Okay it makes sense now and what about the girls?" Lloyd asked. Moon smiled "Well from what they told me Sheena's class is ninja, Presea's is warrior and Tear's is Priest." She said frankly. "I'm in the fighter class because I use gauntlets." Blaine said. Moon nodded and looked at the group "Now then I think it's time to assign you all to a mission." She said with a smile.

"Moon… Moon we've got trouble!"

Moon turned her head to see Mormo fly into the room with a terrified expression on his face. "What's wrong Mormo?" She asked. "It's Kanono! The Nexus captured her!" He exclaimed. Konyu's facial changed when hearing that "What! How did that happen?" He asked. Mormo turned to look at him "We were on our way here when Zira showed up. Kanono tried to fight her alone but she was no match for her alone. I told her we needed to run but we didn't get too far because they caught up and surrounded her. I followed them as they took her away so I can see where they were bringing her. They brought her to the Engelic Mine. Knowing that I couldn't do much I came back here to get help, it's not far… we can save her." He said.

Konyu didn't need to hear anything else as he ran out of the room and out of the building heading straight for the mine. "Konyu… Damn it why didn't he wait for me to plan something out." Moon said to herself. "I'll go with him." Asbel said which made Moon look at him. "Are you sure about this? You just joined the guild you don't need to risk your life so quickly. I could send someone else-" she started until Lloyd cut her off. "I'll be going too… Konyu's going to need some help and as a guild we have to help each other out right?" He asked. Moon let out a sigh.

"I'll be going as well." Sheena said. "I'll also offer my support." Presea added. Tear smiled and looked at Moon "I think it's safe to say that we'll all be going to help him out." She said. Zelos and Blaine nodded in agreement while Moon nodded once more. "Alright go, but you all better come back here alive." She ordered. They all nodded and headed out, chasing after Konyu.

"So, is this girl special to Konyu or something?" Asbel asked as they continued to run out of town and heading towards the mines. "Konyu and I are good friends with Kanono, she's like a little sister to us. Kanono has put in so much effort to help out the guild that you just can't help but respect her." Blaine stated. "I see." Asbel responded.

"Are we almost there?" Lloyd asked. Mormo nodded "Yes it's up ahead we should be there in five minutes." He stated. "Damn it Konyu, why couldn't you wait to plan something out." Blaine said to himself. Sheena smirked and looked at Lloyd "Sounds like someone else I know." She said which made Lloyd give her an annoyed look.

Meanwhile Konyu had finally reached the mines and saw that two people in red and grey armor were guarding it. Konyu dashed forward at blinding speed "Fang Slash!" He said as he quickly slashed both guards knocking them out. Konyu then walked into the mine with caution, making sure that every movement he made was safe.

He noticed that another guard had his back turned towards him which made this easy for Konyu. He quickly snuck up behind the guard and chopped him quickly in the neck knocking him out and preceding on.

Once he got deeper into the mines he heard a voice which sounded very familiar. "Kanono." He said as he slowly hid behind a wall and peeked over to see Kanono on her knees with her arms tied behind her back. Konyu gritted his teeth as he then noticed Zira walking over to Kanono. Zira was a young beautiful girl with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a red and black sleeveless half-shirt that stopped at her chest almost like a bra. She wore reveal black and red pants covered in cuts that revealed panties of the same color. She also wore red arm armor with black gloves and black shoes. Zira put her fingers on Kanono's chin and lifted her head up gently so she could see her eyes "Was attacking my men worth all this?" Zira asked. "They were harming innocent people; I will not stand for that." Kanono responded.

"Poor little girl, you just don't understand. When people are given orders and they do not follow them, then they are punished for their actions." Zira said as she removed her fingers from Kanono's chin and placed her hands on her hips. "Who are you to be giving orders to innocent people? The people in this world do not have to listen to you or the Nexus. You guys have no authority or power over us." Kanono said.

"Oh, we do have the power, we just haven't showed it yet, but soon these people will find out first hand. But before that, maybe I should make an example out of you and show these people that crossing Nexus is a mistake you'll soon regret." Zira said as a smirk crept across her face. Kanono gritted her teeth preparing for the worst from Zira.

"Demon Fang!"

Before Zira could turn around she was hit by a wave of blue energy and sent flying. Konyu quickly ran over to Kanono and freed her from the ropes that were wrapped around her arms and wrists. "Konyu!" Kanono exclaimed. Konyu smiled as she stood up "I'm glad I made it in time." He stated.

"Konyu, Kanono."

Konyu and Kanono turned to see Blaine and the others running over to them. "Are you okay?" Mormo asked. Kanono nodded with a smile on her face "Yeah, I'm fine, Konyu got here just in time." She stated.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You should never attack a lady you know."

Everyone turned to see Zira standing up and taking a few steps forward. "I swear you men can be so brutal. Just look at what you did to my shirt. I hope you know you'll be getting more another." She said as she pointed to her shirt that had dirt marks on it.

"Keep dreaming." Konyu responded. "I think you should be a good little girl and head on home now." Zelos said as he stepped forward with his trademark smirk. Zira laughed and looked at him "Well aren't you quite the handsome one. May I ask you what your name is?" She asked. "Why I'm the great Zelos Wilder my gorgeous honey. How about we drop all this drama and go on a romantic stroll under the night sky?" He said.

Blaine's eyes widened as he heard this and looked at Presea "Is he serious?" He asked. Presea nodded as she kept her eyes on Zira "He's a pervert." She said bluntly. "A lady killer…" Lloyd added as he sighed. "… A flirtatious idiot." Sheena also added. "Well I know now to keep my guard up around him." Tear stated. "To think someone would actually flirt with the enemy." Asbel said. "I've never seen someone who acted like that before." Mormo said.

Zira giggled and smiled "I think a romantic stroll with you would make me happy, but I'll only agree to it if you join me in the Nexus." She stated. Zelos smiled "Sorry beautiful but I can't do that to my friends." He stated which got him some respect from the group. "Aw that's too bad; I would have loved to see how our relationship would have gone. Oh well can't win them all, right? Now if you excuse me I think I'll take my leave." She said as she snapped her fingers.

As if on cue footsteps could be heard in the mines, they were coming from each pathway in the mines. Thirty Nexus soldiers surrounded the group preparing themselves for battle. A portal opened up behind Zira which made her smile at them "I'll let my men take care of you all. I have some business to attend to so I won't be able to play with you myself." She said as she stepped inside the portal and closed it.

"Damn it, there's a lot of them." Blaine said. Konyu smirked "This shouldn't be too hard." He stated. "Let's finish this quickly and get out of here." Kanono said as she unsheathed her sword and prepared herself. The soldiers charged in heading straight for the group, Lloyd stepped forward swung his sword "Demon Fang!" He exclaimed as a wave of blue energy came crashing into the soldiers taking out 4 of them. He then blocked one attack from one of the soldiers with his blade before thrusting his sword once more "Beast!" He said as he slammed the soldier with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head.

Zelos slashed away at three soldiers before stopping and putting his hand into the air "Ready for this!" He said as a ball of fire appeared above his hand and launched into three separate fire balls at the soldiers in front of him.

Asbel dashed forward and began slashing away at the soldiers. Left and right he was taking them out easily, ten soldiers had fell to the ground as he used his speed to maneuver around them and slash them at the same time.

"That which would take revenge, carve through the holy seal Éclair de Larmes!" Tear chanted as a light would appear around five soldiers before erupting and blowing them away.

Presea dashed forward dodging one of the soldiers who swung his blade at her before spinning and cutting open the soldiers armor "Dual Punishment!" She exclaimed. Another Soldier came running behind her but was quickly taken down as Blaine slashed the soldiers back with his Gauntlets. Presea looked at him "Thank you." She said. Blaine shook his head "Don't worry about it; we're a team after all so we should look out for one another." He stated. Presea nodded at his words before putting herself back to back with Blaine "let's finish them." She said. Blaine nodded "Alright." He replied.

Konyu was holding his own against 5 of the soldiers as they all tried to attack him. He slashed two across the chest before rapidly piercing the third soldier several times, followed by a final strike that knocked the soldier back. The last two jumped at him from behind but was soon knocked to the ground by two swift kicks from Sheena. She turned back and smiled at him which made him return the smile with his own "Why thank you." He said in a teasing but kind tone. "Don't mention it." She said in the same exact tone.

"Tiger blade!" Kanono exclaimed as she slashed a soldier in an upward motion sending him into the air before slashing him back down to the ground. Once the soldiers were all down, the group put away their weapons and gathered around each other. "I think we should get out of her before more come." Lloyd said. Konyu nodded "He's right; we can talk after we leave this place and get back to the guild." Konyu stated. Everyone nodded and ran for the exit. Running as fast as they could they made their way out and headed down the road towards Yullenshire.

Once they made it back to the guild Moon was waiting for their arrival. "It seems like your rescue mission was success." Moon said. Blaine nodded as Kanono sat down in a chair catching her breath "So what happened Kanono?" Moon asked. Kanono looked up at her "Well I had just completed the job you gave me. I brought the nice lady all the herbs she needed. But when I gave her the herbs and was about to leave, I saw soldiers from the Nexus tormenting a store salesman saying he needed to give them whatever they wanted for free. They were about to attack him so I stopped and attacked them which made them run away." Kanono explained.

"After that we left and were on our way back here when they ambushed us with Zira and captured Kanono." Mormo added. Kanono nodded "But Konyu made it there before she could do anything to me." She said.

Konyu nodded "When I got there I overheard Zira say that they have the Nexus have the power to make people obey them, we just haven't seen it yet." He stated. Moon put her finger to her chin "I wonder what kind of power she could be talking about." Moon said. Kanono closed her eyes and shook her head "She didn't explain it." She answered. Kanono then turned her head to see Lloyd and the others standing near Konyu "So did we get new recruits?" She asked. Moon, Blaine and Konyu sighed knowing they were going to have to explain.

Minutes later they had finished telling Kanono about the situation and who Lloyd and the others were. "Legendary heroes! That sounds so cool, well welcome to the guild; My name is Pasca Kanono, but everyone here just calls me Kanono, if you have any question or need any help feel free to come to me." Kanono said with a big smile on her face. "Thank you Kanono." Tear said with a smile on her face. Kanono smiled "No problem." She replied.

"Well seeing as you guys rescued Kanono today, I'll give you guys' payment myself." Moon said as she walked to a draw. Lloyd, Asbel and Konyu looked at each other and then at Moon "That won't be necessary Moon." Konyu called out which made her turn to look at him. "You shouldn't pay us for saving a comrade." Lloyd stated. "We have to help each other out." Asbel added.

Moon looked at her guild members and sighed before smiling which Konyu, Blaine and Kanono rarely see. "Well if that's how you guys feel about it then okay." Zelos smiled and walked over to Moon "You could always reward me with date." He said with a smirk. This earned him a hard slap across the face from Moon which sending him flying across the room and into a wall.

Sighs could be heard from the group while Mormo and Kanono ran over to him and checked on him "Are you okay?" She asked. Sheena nodded her head "The pervert will be fine." Sheena said. "Poor guy." Mormo said as she looked at Kanono who smiled.

"Konyu how about you and the others take Kanono home? I'll set you all up with jobs tomorrow." Moon said. "Where does she live?" Asbel asked. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes "Mormo and Kanono live with me and Konyu." Blaine said. Kanono smiled and nodded "Well then, I'll see you all tomorrow." Moon said as she walked out of the room.

Later that night Sheena was preparing dinner for the house while Presea and Kanono sat in the kitchen. "So, do you guys feel like you're fitting in?" Kanono asked. Sheena smiled as she turned off the stove indicating that the food was finished. "It's kind of similar to our world minus the guilds. So far I like it here. I've met some nice people so I can't complain." Sheena said as she gave Kanono a warm smile.

"Something smells good!"

The girls turned to see Blaine, Asbel, Lloyd, Zelos, Tear and Mormo who was in Tear's arms. "Foods done, are you guys ready to eat?" Sheena asked. Everyone nodded while Lloyd scanned the kitchen "Where's Konyu?" he asked. "I think he's at the lake." Mormo said. Kanono nodded "That's where he always goes when he needs to clear his mind." She said. "Is he okay?" Asbel asked.

"Konyu will be fine. Seeing one of the Nexus members today probably set him off. He's probably just cooling himself down." Blaine explained. Lloyd and Asbel looked at one another and didn't say anything. They just listened to his words. "We'll set up the table, how about you go check up on him and let him know dinner is ready." Sheena said as she patted Lloyd's shoulder with a smile on her face. They both nodded and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door.

Konyu sat near the lake looking at the sky 'So they have the power to make us follow orders huh?' Konyu thought to himself. "Well then… if they have that type of power then I'll just have to fight with everything I got to stop them." He said.

"Konyu?"

Konyu turned around to see Lloyd and Asbel walking towards him. "You okay?" Lloyd asked. Konyu closed his eyes and nodded "Yeah, I'm just thinking." He responded. "About Nexus?" Asbel asked. Konyu nodded again "They're doing unforgivable things to people and I won't stand for it… Nexus killed..." He started but shook his head. "They took Kanono and tried to keep her hostage I can't allow that." He said.

"The Nexus will get theirs soon, until then we just have to think things through and find out what we're going to do." Asbel stated. "He's right, and to top it off we don't even know where they are." Lloyd added.

"I guess you guys are right. We'll get them sooner or later. I just want to protect the people of this world, they don't deserve to die for nothing." Konyu said. Lloyd and Asbel sat down near Konyu and looked at the lake. "I know how you feel… back in my world there was this group called the Desians, they were experimenting on people and turning them into monsters. They experimented on my mother after I was born and my dad had to kill her. I swore that I would take them down and get my revenge and eventually I did, it just takes time." Lloyd said.

Asbel looked at him "I'm sorry that you lost your mother. I lost my father when I was attending Knight Academy. My father and I always had disagreements, so it hurts to know that I'll never get to sit down and talk about what I've learned and what I want to achieve." Asbel stated.

Konyu looked at the two heroes and then set his sights back on the lake. "My mother and father were killed… by the Nexus." He said in a shaky tone. Asbel and Lloyd looked at him in shock, no words would come out the could only stare. "Kanono's parents were killed by Nexus too, that's why she's staying with Blaine and I." He explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Asbel said as he looked down to the ground, knowing what it's like to lose a parent. Konyu nodded at him and then looked back at the lake "You know… this world was once peaceful, we still had the monsters but that wasn't a big deal. Everything seemed normal until the Nexus showed up. It's been a year since they showed up; we've been able to fight the soldiers off whenever they try to invade our town, but it's getting harder and harder each day, especially when we don't know what their goals are." Konyu explained.

Lloyd put a hand on Konyu's shoulder and gave him a serious expression "We'll get them; we'll find a way to make them pay before 6 months is up. I want to help you protect this world and put a stop to Nexus's plans." Lloyd said. Asbel stood up and clenched his fist "I want to protect this world too. I wouldn't feel right just leaving, knowing that innocent people are being hurt by the Nexus." Asbel added.

Konyu and Lloyd smiled at him as they both stood up as well "We'll take them down, with the three of us working together, Nexus doesn't stand a chance." Konyu said. Asbel nodded and put his hand out in front of them "Right, let's do this together." He said. Konyu and Lloyd nodded and put their hands on top of Asbels agreeing with his statement.

Lloyd then removed his hands and started walking forward "Let's head back, Sheena finished dinner and I'm starving." He said as she rubbed his stomach. Konyu and Asbel nodded and followed him "So Lloyd is she a good cook?" He asked. Lloyd nodded with a smile "Better than me that's for sure but she's good." He said. The three continued their conversation as they made their way back to Konyu's house, getting as much rest as possible and preparing for the next day.

**Well here's chapter 2 and hoped you guys liked it. I'm going to try to post a chapter every Wednesday if possible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Face Off

**Back with a new chapter and hope you guys is ready for this one!**

**Tales Of The World**

**Tactics Union**

**Chapter 3: Face Off **

The heroes gathered in Moon's meeting room as she sat in her usual big black chair. "I have a job that needs to be taken care of immediately, it's been over looked for too long and someone needs to answer it." Moon said as she looked at a piece of paper in her hand. "What kind of job do you want us to do?" Blaine asked. Moon shifted her eyes off the paper and on to him as she set it down on the table "You've heard about the rumor that's going around right? About the monster in Heckeor, apparently there's a monster that shows up and demands food, and if the towns people don't hand it over it takes a human sacrifice." She explained.

"How come nobody's handled that job yet?" Sheena asked. Konyu who was standing behind her put his hands in his pockets "It was never requested as a job so we thought it was truly a rumor also there are three other guilds in this world that could have been asked to do the job." Konyu replied.

Moon put the paper down on the desk and looked at them. "He's right, but now someone named Rosura has sent a job request to us and wants it taken care of immediately. So I'm going to send-"

"Master Moon I have an urgent message from King Gesar."

Moon turned to see one of her knights running in her office. "What did he say?" She asked. The knight stood straight and looked forward "He said that he wants you to come to his castle as soon as possible. There are some things he would like to discuss with you; he also wants you to bring four of your guild members along." The knight said.

Moon looked away and sighed putting her right hand on her head. "So he wants me to come to Cellender. It must be something important if he's asking me to come there so quickly." She said to herself. She then looked up at the group of people standing before her and stood up "Okay here's what we'll do. Konyu, Lloyd Asbel and Sheena will come with me. Blaine, Kanono, Presea, Zelos, Mormo and Tear will go and investigate the monster problem in Heckeor." She explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine said with a smirk. "We'll help the people in Heckeor and get rid of the monster that's terrorizing them." Kanono stated. "That monster won't know what hit him." Mormo added. Moon nodded at their statements "I want you all back here safe and sound." She ordered. Blaine and the other nodded with a smile, showing their confidence.

"Master, shall I tell Yvonne to have the ship ready?" The knight asked.

Moon nodded "Yes, tell her that we'll be there in Ten minutes." Moon informed. The knight nodded and walked out the door. Moon looked to Konyu and the others and nodded before walking out and having them follow her.

Blaine looked behind him and saw that Kanono and the others were ready "We should get going too, it'll take us awhile to get there." He informed. Kanono nodded "It might take us half a day so we'll have to stay at an inn there." She added. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Tear said. Presea looked at her and nodded "Neither do I." She added. Zelos just smiled and draped his arm around Kanono "I'll be there to protect you Kanono, day and night." He said which made Kanono giggle. The group looked at each other once more before heading out the door and beginning their journey to Heckeor.

* * *

><p>After Moon and the others made to the seaside port at the end of the town. They stopped in front of a huge ship. A women with green eyes and long brown hair that was put into a pony tail walked over to them. She was wearing a black and white dress with black heels which made her look like a butler. "Yvonne is the ship ready?" Moon asked as a light gentle breeze blew through her hair.<p>

Yvonne nodded "Yes ma'am the ship is ready to depart. Just say the word and we'll set off." She said as she bowed to Moon. Moon nodded and walked towards the ship with the others "Then let's be off." She said walking pass Yvonne and boarding the ship.

After the ship set sail Asbel used this time to have some alone time as he leaned on the edge of the boat and looked at the water. "Cheria… Sophie… I hope you two are alright." He said to himself.

"Feeling alright Asbel?"

Asbel turned to see Lloyd standing behind him. "Yeah I'm fine." Asbel said as he tried to dodge the topic. Lloyd wasn't satisfied with that answer "Hey, if there's something on your mind, you can come to me." Lloyd said.

Asbel thought about it for a moment and realized that holding it in wasn't going to help. Maybe talking about with his new friend would help him feel better. "Well to be honest Lloyd I'm wondering if a few people I know was sent to this world like me. If they are I'm hoping that they're okay and keeping themselves safe." He explained.

Lloyd listened to his words and took in everything that Asbel said "I understand where you're coming from. I have some friends besides Zelos, Sheena and Presea that were teleported here as well. So I'm hoping that doing okay as well. Hopefully I'll find them one day and we'll be reunited." Lloyd explained.

Asbel smiled and stood up straight, facing Lloyd "I'm sure you will, and I'm sure I'll meet up with my friends as well." Asbel replied. "Let's keep moving forward and hope for the best." Lloyd said as he reached out his hand. "Right!" Asbel replied as he reached out his hand and shook Lloyds. The two smiled at each other before looking back at the sky and letting go of the others hand.

Meanwhile Konyu was sitting on the floor cleaning off his swords with a rag. Sheena had noticed this and walked towards him "Polishing your swords?" She asked as she stopped behind him. Konyu didn't have to turn back to know who it was "Yeah… my father gave me these swords. They use to be his." He replied.

Sheena smiled "That was nice of him. Did he retire from fighting and decided to pass them on to you?" She asked. Konyu stayed silent for a moment but didn't stop wiping the blades "My father died… along with my mother." He responded a moment later.

Sheena gasped at the news she heard "I'm so sorry Konyu." She said, feeling bad for bringing it up. Konyu shook his head "It's okay Sheena, these swords were a gift from him so regardless my parents are always with me." He said. Sheena smiled and put a hand on his shoulder as she kneeled down which made him flinch a little "That's a good way to look at it, you're a strong person for pushing forward and not letting it bring you down." She said. Konyu smiled nodded as he continued to wipe his swords, Sheena stood up and was preparing to walk away as she turned around but stopped and looked to the ground.

She then looked across the boat to see Lloyd talking to Asbel. She could see that the two were having a friendly moment and didn't want to disturb them. She then looked back at Konyu and sat next to him. "Hey, can I help you?" She asked. Konyu looked at her for a moment and then smiled "Sure." He replied as he gave her his blue sword with a clean rag. The two began cleaning the swords as Moon watched them from the other side of the ship. She smiled at the two and walked away, leaving the two alone.

As she walked towards the door that led her to the pilot room she heard something moving inside a barrel near the door. She slowly peeked over and looked inside only to see Hanamiya crouching down inside. This made Moon upset, and to prove it she kicked the barrel over and watched her little sister fall out.

"Ow! Moon why did you do that?" Hanamiya asked. Moon shot a look of disappointment at Moon "You know you're not suppose to be here Hanamiya. I have a good mind to send you off to dream land." Moon threatened inching closer to Hanamiya.

Hanamiya was about to say something until she saw Sheena and Konyu sitting next to each other, smiling and having what seemed to be a nice conversation. "Who does that girl think she is, Konyu is mine!" She exclaimed as she stood up and was about to run over to Konyu but was stopped by Moon who grabbed her collar.

"Leave them two alone, Konyu has finally found a friend that he can talk too besides us." Moon said. Hanamiya pouted "He's been through so much, I think it's only fair he finds a friend that can look out for him." Moon added. Hanamiya continued to pout "Hmph, she'll be gone in a few months so I'm not worried." She said in a childish tone. Moon looked at her "You have no chance of getting him even with her not being here so get over it." Moon said as she dragged her sister away.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later the group had arrived in Celender Town, the home of King Gesar. The ground was nothing but white clean bricks. Some houses were small and some were tall but none compared to the Castle. As they departed from the ship they saw peddlers selling items and people having a good time. Some people were dressed up nicely indicating that they were good with money. Some were dressed decent but not as good as the rich folks.<p>

Konyu and the others began climbing up a few flights of stairs and then walking down a straight path that led straight to the Castle. They passed by bars and blacksmith stores, and noticed that people were walking in and out of them living a natural life.

As they made it to the Castle they noticed that the trees surrounded the caste like great armies defending their citadel. Their armored trunks reached out in the air protectively. This great expanse of green enhanced the castles eeriness and beauty as its portcullis made out of hard iron guarded the passage. Sentinels silently walked the walls keeping watch. The circle towers had a spiraling stair case. The stair case made it awkward for invaders to fight upwards. The steps were also uneven so the defenders had an advantage. Great mighty pride trebuchets stood with legs on towers ready to unleash their hinged fury. The grey stone seemed eerie in the night as it enhanced its beauty with the radiant moon shining down guiding it by its face. The keep drew the attention as turrets took root and grew like trees.

Guards that were in silver colored armor stopped them "Ms. Aiyame, the king is expecting you." The guard said. The doors opened slowly and the group walked inside. As Konyu and the others walked through the double French doors, that had a deep red color. Their first step into the eerie castle echoed. Asbel look down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. Sheena looked around to see beautiful paintings all around the room. There were a set of double staircases, one on the left, one on the right. The railing of the staircase is exquisitely engraved with flowers and vines, never a one to be the same. There were six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one was elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel of the castle. To your left, there is a grand wooden door that leads to a very large library. To the right there is a door that leads to a green house, with too many plants to even think about counting, each one from a different place in the world. There was a moderate sized fountain that showers water gracefully back to where it started.

Once they made it to the room the King was in the doors opened to show the King himself. Gesar had black eyes and wore black crown with gold strips on it. He wore a light Turquoise colored robe that had red and golden designs on it. His hair was put into a long pony tail that hung down to his back. The king also wore Turquoise shoes and brown armor covering his arms.

"I'm glad you could make it Moon." He said in a gentle tone. Moon, Konyu and Hanamiya got down on one knee paying respect to the king. Lloyd, Asbel and Sheena noticed this and did the same in respect. The king smiled a chuckled a little "Please, raise your head Moon, I should be the one paying respects to you, after what you and your guild did to save my people, I still owe you for that situation." Moon said as he looked at Moon and then Konyu.

Moon shook her head "No sir you don't owe me anything, and I'm pretty sure Konyu feels the same way." Moon said. Konyu nodded "You don't owe me at all your majesty, I was happy to help you in your time of need." Konyu replied which earned him a smile from Moon.

"Please rise, let me see your faces." The king said. The group did as they were told and stood up. "Now Moon we have much to discuss but before that, I would like to ask your companions to go into the next room down the hall. I'll have a guard come and bring them in when I'm ready for them." Gesar said. Moon nodded and looked at Konyu who nodded at her and guided Lloyd and the others to the next room. Moon then turned to the King and then followed him inside the room. As she entered the room she seen a familiar face that she didn't really want to see "Yumin!" She called out.

Konyu and the others walked down the hall heading to the room that the King told them to wait in. "The King seems like a nice guy." Asbel said. Konyu nodded "Yeah he is, he looks out for people and doesn't look down on anyone." Konyu responded. "He said something about you and Moon saving his people, I'm guessing Nexus attacked this town." Lloyd said. Konyu nodded "I just happened to be in town with Kanono and Blaine handling a job for woman that lived here. A few Nexus soldiers came and started causing trouble and before you know it Kandra showed up and started causing trouble." He explained.

"Kandra?" Sheena asked. Konyu nodded "You haven't met her yet but she's another higher up in Nexus like Zira." He responded. "How many higher ups are in the Nexus?" Sheena asked. Konyu looked at her "Well from the information we've gathered so far we've seen about five higher ups but that's all we know right now. For all we know there could be more that haven't shown their face yet." Konyu explained as he approached the door to the room they were assigned to and opened it.

"Well, well, well looks like Konyu has arrived."

Konyu gritted his teeth as he entered the room and saw who called his name. Sitting at the round table in the room was four people. Konyu set his sights on Katsu Mikoto, a 21 year old man with burgundy colored hair and orange eyes. He wore a tan colored sleeveless coat with burgundy designs on it. Under the coat was a black T shirt. He wore blue pants and Burgundy shoes to match.

The second person sitting at the table was Yuuto Mikoto. Yuuto was a 14 year old boy with violet hair and black eyes. He wore a violet coat and underneath was a black shirt. He wore black pants and violet and white shoes. Leaning on the table near him was a violet scythe which had a dragon's skull at the beginning of the blade.

Sitting on the left side of Katsu was Rita Mordio who wore her usual outfit, and on the right side of Katsu was Yuri Lowell who also wore his usual outfit. "Katsu, what are you doing here?" Konyu asked. Katsu smirked at him "Probably for the same reason as you." He responded.

Konyu sighed and was about to sit down until Katsu spoke "If you're here doesn't that mean Moon is here as well?" Katsu asked. Moon narrowed his eyes at him "Yeah, but why does that matter to you?" He asked.

Asbel, Lloyd and Sheena could feel the tension between the two and decided to step in. "Konyu, do you two have a problem with each other?" Asbel asked. Katsu laughed "I don't like him, I did once but that changed ever since he decided to play for the other side." Katsu stated.

"Play for the other side? What is he talking about Konyu?" Sheena asked. Konyu sighed but kept his eye on Katsu "He's upset that Blaine, Kanono and I decided to join Moon's guild instead of Yumins, which is pretty selfish if you ask me." Konyu said.

"It's not selfish when it was a promise made by friends." Katsu stated. "Katsu we promised that we would go to the same guild together, that's true indeed. But things happened in my life and Moon was there for me, I wanted to repay her so I joined and decided to help her out. You joined Yumin's guild because you looked up to her. I don't look up to Yumin like you do." He explained.

Katsu didn't say anything else he just stared at Konyu "Konyu maybe we should just-" Asbel started until he was cut off by Yuri "I think this is something you should stay out of." He said. Asbel turned his head to look at Yuri "So I'm guessing you're hoping that this turns into fight." Asbel said.

Yuri shook his head as he crossed his arms "I didn't say I wanted to see them fight. I'm saying this is something between two people who use to be friends, let them settle it the way they see fit." Yuri responded bluntly.

"You just heard them say that they don't like each other. " Lloyd added. Sheena looked at Rita who was reading a book, not paying the argument any attention "And you heard what Yuri said. Stay out of it; it doesn't concern any of us." Yuuto said.

"If you guys don't like that I'm telling you this, then feel free to keep on interfering. But then I'll have to interfere as well." Yuri warned. "Same here." Yuuto added. Asbel and Lloyd glared at Yuri and Yuuto, Katsu noticed this and got an idea. "How about this Konyu, seeing as the six of us isn't going to be able to talk this out. How about a little 3 on 3, unless you and your partners are scared." Katsu said.

Hanamiya who had heard enough ran over to Konyu and grabbed his arm "Konyu don't do it, there's no need for any of you too fight." Hanamiya said. Sheena nodded as she walked over to the boys "She's right, just ignore them." Sheena stated.

She then turned her head to Rita with a displeased look as she noticed Rita was still reading her book "And you, how come you're not trying to talk them out of this as well?" Sheena asked. Rita just kept her eyes on her book "It's got nothing to do with me. If they want to go at each other's throat then that's on them." Rita replied in an uninterested voice.

"Some teammate you are. You don't even care about your own partners." Sheena said. Rita sighed "Just because I'm not weak and timid saying 'Oh please, oh please don't fight' like you are, doesn't mean I don't care about them." She replied.

"Weak… and timid? Come over here and say that, and see if I'm weak." Sheena said. Rita sighed and closed her book before standing up. Katsu held his hand out to stop her "Hold on Rita. If that's the case, if this is going to turn into a four on four battle let's go outside and handle this. Unless the Spiral Force guild is all talk and no action." Katsu said. Yuri and the others nodded and awaited Konyu's answer.

Konyu looked at Hanamiya and removed her hand "I'm sorry Hanamiya." He said before looking at Asbel, Lloyd and Sheena who nodded "Let's go." Konyu said as he turned to look at Katsu.

All eight of them walked out of the room and down the hall towards the entrance of the castle. "Where are we going to go?" Katsu asked. Konyu looked at him "We'll go to the field. Nobody will be there, so we won't have to worry about people getting hurt." Konyu said. They all nodded and made their way to the location. "I have to do something." Hanaimya said as she ran out of the room and headed for the room Moon was in.

Five minutes later Konyu and the others made it to their destination and were now standing in a field of green grass. They all stared at one another, preparing for an intense battle. Everything was silent and nothing could be heard except for the slight gentle breeze in the air.

A moment later without any warning Katsu pressed off his heel and with intense speed he tackled Konyu and ran forward with him pushing him backwards with ease. Asbel turned to make sure Konyu was alright "I think you should be worrying about yourself!" Yuri called out as he ran forward and unsheathed his sword preparing to swing at Asbel.

Asbel quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked Yuri's attack making their blades collide. The two pulled their swords back before clashing them again. Yuri used his strength to push Asbel back and off balance but Asbel was ready. Asbel quickly jumped back and sheathed his sword which made Yuri smirk and run forward "I don't think put your sword away is a smart thing to do against me!" he exclaimed.

Asbel quickly waited till Yuri was close enough and then began spinning his sheathe which slashed Yuri multiple times. Asbel then kicked Yuri in the stomach sending him flaying back. Yuri caught his ground and looked at Asbel who was now running towards him giving Yuri little time to react.

Yuri then spun his sword trying to slash Asbel in the same manner that Asbel did with his sheathe, but Asbel was ready and blocked it with his sword causing Yuri's blade to hit Asbel's blade multiple times.

Even though it was blocked Yuri was not about to let that stop him as he made four wide slashes with kicks placed between each slash. "Dragon Swarm!" Yuri exclaimed. Asbel was able to block a few of the attacks but the last kick caught him in the chest and sent him stumbling back. Yuri knew he had an opening and took it as he slashed the air, threw his weapon to his opposing hand, and then slashed again, hurling an X-shaped wind-elemental projectile at Asbel.

Asbel used his sword to block, but was knocked back even further from the strike. Asbel gritted his teeth as Yuri was still on the attack. Yuri slashed his sword through the air, which sent a blue blast through the air at Asbel "Azure Edge!" Yuri exclaimed.

Asbel narrowed his eyes at the attack and quickly unsheathed his sword. Asbel then held his sword in the air with both hands before slamming it down to the ground. Three pink lights would appear from the ground in a straight line colliding with the Azure Edge "Ruinous Bloom!" Asbel exclaimed as the wind blew through his hair and dirt started to blow and swirl around them. The two stared at each other once more before dashing forward and clashing their blades once more, Asbel gritted his teeth while Yuri smirked.

While that was going on Sheena started to run as Rita was launching fireballs at her. '_She's fast, but that won't stop me from attacking._' Rita thought to herself. Rita didn't let up the attack as she sent a fiery tornado forward to try and damage Sheena, but Sheena was still dodging with her ninja like speed.

Rita then started to focus her energy once more before using her power to summon a fire dragon that tried to crash down on Sheena.

Sheena dashed left and right and then jumped into the air as the fire dragon tried to crash down on her. As the dragon vanished after hitting the ground Sheena then gave Rita no reaction time as she dashed forward and delivered a powerful kick to Rita who tried to block with her arm but was pushed back by the impact. Rita looked at Sheena who was on the move again. Rita gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the next attack.

As Sheena and Rita were fighting Yuuto pulled held his scythe and dashed for Lloyd who unsheathed his material blades. As Yuuto swung his Scythe which Lloyd blocked with both his blades before pushing back away from Yuuto. Lloyd was about to dash forward but flames appeared between the two and stopped them in their tracks. A small white wolf with green and blue eyes and blue highlights on its tail jumped onto Yuuto's shoulder. "Roumen, did Master Yumin send you?" Yuuto asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

The wolf nodded with a scared expression on her face "The girl from Sprial Force told her sister what was going on. The King, Master Yumin and Moon is on their way here. I ran ahead to warn you Yuuto, she's really mad." Roumen said in a cute light tone.

"Did that wolf just spit out fire?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. Yuuto nodded "Yes, his names Roumen and he's my pet wolf, he can use fire element attacks and fights along side with me." Yuuto explained with a smile. "But it seems we'll have to save this for another time seeing as our guild masters are coming." He added.

Meanwhile Katsu and Konyu were battling head to head. Konyu dashed forward as Katsu readied his fist gauntlets. As Konyu swung his sword Katsu blocked it with his metal gauntlet. The two looked at each other before jumping back. "Demon Fang!" Konyu exclaimed sending a powerful blast at Katsu.

Katsu smirked and swung his fist towards the ground "Demon fist!" He exclaimed as both of their energy blasts collided. Konyu and Katsu both dashed forward and started exchanging blows left and right but only colliding with the others weapon. "This is nostalgic, I remember we use to do this back then as kids only difference was we used our fist." Katsu said. Konyu smirked and dodged the last punch Katsu threw and kicked him in his stomach sending him back.

Katsu winced in pain but stood strong and laughed "Now this is taking me back. It's been a long time since I felt a hit like that." He said. "I can give you another if you like." Konyu added with a smile on his face. "Tell me Konyu, why do you follow Moon? Why couldn't you guys come with me to Yumins guild?" Katsu asked. Konyu looked at him and still had the smile on his face "Because that guild isn't my rightful place. You belong in Rising Hope because you look up to Yumin. I owe a lot to Moon for having my back when I lost my parents. I wasn't trying to break a promise between us, I was just doing what I thought was right." Konyu explained.

"Sometimes you can just be too kind Konyu. You'll never change." Katsu said as a smile crept across his face. "I don't need to change. I'm fine just the way I am." Konyu replied. The two went silent after that statement and started smirking before dashing at one another.

"That's enough!"

Konyu and Katsu heard the familiar voices and sighed in unison. "Looks like our battle is going to be put on hold." Katsu said as he turned his head to look in the direction that the voices were coming from. "Seems like it." Konyu replied.

Once the two made back to the others they were met with a pissed off Moon and a disappointed Yumin. "I take my eyes off you for a second, and you go and start fighting with another guild." Yumin said to Katsu as she shook her head and crossed her arms. "You know better than this Konyu, and in front of King Gesar none the less." Moon scolded.

Konyu hung his head low "I'm sorry." He said. Katsu nodded "I started it Yumin so I'll take responsibility for it." He added. The King laughed as he stepped forward "There's no need for anyone to be punished. You all got to see a little bit of your team members' strength and moves. Sometimes it's good to test out your partners, that way you'll know how to support one another." The king said. Everyone except Moon and Yumin raised their eyebrows "TEAM?!" They all exclaimed in unison.

**Well I know this was a little short but the next one will be longer hope you guys are liking it so far. Hope you guys loved the whole Asbel Vs Yuri!**


	4. Chapter 4: Assassin In The Shadows

**Sorry for the wait guys I been working so it took up some of my time, but I'm back with a new chapter. Before I start I want to give a couple shout outs. First one is SenjuLeon who created Yuuto for the story. Also I want to shout out ****Great fan-M and agarfinkel for keeping up with the story and leaving reviews. One last thing my friend if you are in to Yugioh and play on YGOPRO my bro SenjuLeon made a Tales Of Symphonia Deck for me and let me tell you the deck is beast. Since I'm a nice guy I decided to let him give it out to people and now you're able to download it and put it on your YGOPRO just go to YGOforums and you'll find the download there. **

**Tales Of The World**

**Tactics Union**

**Chapter 4: Assassin In The Shadows**

Once everything had settled down and made it to the Kings room. They were standing before Gesar as he sat in his throne. "From what I hear you people are not from this world. It would seem you all are in the same situation." Gesar said as he scanned the room looking at Lloyd and the others. No one said a word; they just listened to the Kings voice. "But now that we have that situated and we know of a way to get you back home, I want to get into the reason that I've called you all here today." The King paused and cleared his throat.

"There has been word that people in Kejora have been murdered and some are saying that the Nexus are behind it. For a week now in the middle of the night a man is going around slaying innocent people. This person killed 4 people through the week and Taru a Pope who keeps everything in order in that town believes that he might be next on the hit list and needs protection immediately." The King said. When Katsu heard the word Kejora he looked to the ground and hid his expression from everyone else, Yumin saw this and gave him a worried expression but kept quiet.

Rita crossed her arms and looked at him as she tapped her finger on her arm "So why do you need all of us? I'm pretty sure the four of us can take care of this request." She stated. Sheen rolled her eyes '_Someone's a little cocky_' Sheena thought to herself as she crossed her arms. Konyu noticed this and nudged her gently on the arm. Sheena looked at him and noticed that he was shaking his head which made her sigh.

"I think it's time we unite the guilds. Listen I know that Angie, Winky, Yumin and Moon don't get along but we need to unite them to take down the Nexus. They're causing too much trouble and we never know when they're going to stop playing around and launch a full scale attack. If we can unite the four guilds and pair the guild members together, then the Nexus won't stand a chance." Gesar announced.

Hanamiya looked at him and raised an eyebrow "But how are you going to get the four of them to work together? I mean they all can't stand one another." She asked as she awaited an answer. The King smiled at her "Trust me I know they don't like one another, but they're going to have to swallow their pride if they want to take down Nexus once and for all. It's going to take some time but I know they can make it happen. Right now I'm having Angie and Winky choose members from the guilds to pair up and take on a mission. You guys will do the same; I want you all to work on this mission together as a team." The king said as he turned his attention back to Lloyd and the others.

Yuuto sighed and crossed his arms "Do we have to, I mean this mission doesn't sound like such a big de-" He started until Yumin smacked the back of his head. He turned to look at her while clutching his head "You'll follow the Kings orders, you hear me? If you don't I'll have to punish you." Yumin stated. Yuuto raised an eyebrow "What kind of punishment are we talking about?" He asked.

Yumin smirked "If you don't follow his orders, I'll expose your secret. I know about the little crush you have on the new girl in our guild. What was her name? Oh yeah! Elize, I wonder how Elize would react if I told her that you have a crush-" She started until Yuuto spoke up.

"Okay, okay I'll do it just don't say anything!" He exclaimed. Yumin smirked as she achieved victory. Moon looked at Konyu and the others and raised an eyebrow "No objections?" She asked. Konyu smiled "No way, the kings asking for our help, I don't think it would be right to say no." Konyu stated which earned him a small smile from Moon.

'_If there's one person I can count on It would have to be you Konyu_.' Moon thought to herself. "I'll gladly help." Asbel said. Lloyd nodded "I'll help as well." He added. Sheena smiled and nodded at the boys agreeing with them.

"Well then you should set off immediately. If you leave now you'll make it there by evening. I'll provide you with a map so you'll know exactly how to get there." Gesar stated. Everyone nodded and prepared themselves. "It's not fair; I wanted to spend time with Konyu. Now he's leaving and I don't know when he'll be back." Hanamiya pouted to herself, making sure nobody heard her.

* * *

><p>Once the group was ready to go and had their supplies, they set off on their adventure crossing grass fields and woods. Time had passed for our heroes and they were getting close to their destination. "I wonder what this assassin's like. I wonder if he's as strong as the king was making him out to be." Yuuto said. Katsu put his hands in his pockets as he looked to the sky and continued to walk "I'm pretty sure this person is strong, I mean I know the king wants the guilds to unite and all but I doubt he would send 8 people to handle one person if they weren't that strong." He replied to his brother.<p>

Rita was reading a book while walking making sure to look up every few a steps to see where she was going. "We'll find out when we get there. We're almost there." Konyu said. Katsu turned to look at him and smirked "You've gotten stronger since I last saw you." Katsu stated.

Konyu smiled and closed his eyes "Trust me Katsu, you haven't seen anything just yet." Konyu replied. "Then maybe we should find out." Katsu said with a smirk. The two eyed each other down face to face until Sheena stepped in between the two. "Okay that's enough you two." She scolded. Asbel nodded "We have a job to complete; we have no time for fighting each other right now." He added.

Katsu smirked and continued walking "I guess you're right. I'll just have to pound you later Konyu." He said. Konyu just laughed and kept walking "Yeah right, in your dreams." He responded. Rita just continued to read while shaking her head.

Sheena sighed and looked to the ground which Konyu instantly noticed "Something wrong?" He asked. Sheena shook her head "No, I'm just thinking about my friends, that's all." She responded. Konyu looked at her "The one's you said might have been transported here, right?" He asked. Sheena nodded at the question.

"Genis, Raine, Regal, Emil, Marta and Colette they were all sent here like we were. I just hope that they're alright." Lloyd added. Konyu looked at them with a worried expression, knowing that it had to be hard for them.

Yuuto looked at Rita who was still reading her book. He got a weird vibe off her and walked over to Katsu. "Rita's a little scary isn't she big brother?" He asked. Roumen looked at Rita who was still reading her book "She's about what I expect, seems like she's in a crappy mood too." Katsu responded. Yuri closed his eyes and smiled "That's because you two got into it earlier." Yuri explained.

"I don't exactly feel like being on my best behavior when someone calls me a weakling." Katsu responded. "But she said she didn't mean it like that, what if you realize that you're wrong about her?" Yuuto asked. Katsu closed his eyes and crossed his arms "Then I'll swallow my pride and apologize." He quickly responded.

"You better remember that when the time comes." Rita called out as she looked away from her book and looked at Katsu. Yuuto looked at her with a shocked expression "You were listening?" He asked. "I just happened to overhear you. So you think I'm scary, do you?" She asked as she turned her head back to her book and walked ahead of them.

"Watch it Yuuto, she's definitely the kind to hold a grudge. " Yuri warned. Yuuto looked a little nervous after hearing Yuri's warning. Katsu noticed this and smirked "Scared?" He asked. Yuuto shook his head "N-No! Why would I be scared?" He asked. Katsu looked at her and sighed which Konyu caught immediately. "Something wrong?" He asked. Katsu snapped out of his thought and looked at him "What? Oh, nothing." He replied.

Konyu wasn't buying it; he knew something was wrong "Are you sure?" He asked. Katsu looked at him and nodded "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all." He responded. Konyu knew that prying in deeper would make Katsu upset.

The sky was starting to change as it was closing in on evening time. "Is that where we're headed?" Asbel asked as he pointed to a town ahead of them. Katsu nodded "Yeah that's it." He replied. "It's a great town. I honestly think they sell the best food here." Konyu stated.

The town was rather large and beautiful with lush green grass surrounding it. As they entered Kejora they noticed that people were being cautious. Some people wouldn't come out of their houses and some were scared to walk around. Everyone seems to be on edge and had a good reason for being that way.

"They look terrified." Lloyd said. Konyu nodded "They have a good reason to be terrified. Someone has been killing innocent people in this town." He said. Katsu continued to walk ahead of them heading for the church. "We should get to the Pope as soon as possible." Katsu said. Rita crossed her arms as she turned her sights to him "Well listen to you, trying to act tough huh?" She asked. Katsu stopped walking and kept looking forward "I'm not acting tough at all; I just want to leave this place as soon as possible." Katsu said as he continued to walk away.

Konyu looked at Yuuto who had a worried look on his face, knowing exactly what was bothering Katsu. At that moment Konyu remembered something tragic that happened in Katsu's life. "What's wrong with him? Usually he would have a smart remark as a comeback." Yuri asked. Konyu didn't know if it was right to say but Yuuto spoke up "Our mother was killed in this town." Yuuto stated. Everyone went wide eyed as they looked at Yuuto who looked to the ground but stayed strong. Yuuto was taught to be strong by his big brother Katsu.

"Was the Nexus the ones that killed your parents?" Sheena asked. Yuuto shook his head as he continued to walk. Everybody looked at each other and said nothing; they just followed after Katsu and Yuuto. Once they made it to the church, they walked inside to see the Pope praying. Once the Pope heard the door shut he turned around and saw a group of heroes standing before him. "Did King Gesar send you all?" He asked as he scratched his white beard. He was wearing a blue robe with yellow designs and a blue pope hat.

"Yes he did. Can you tell us what's happened here?" Katsu asked. The Pope nodded "Certainly, it started two days ago. I was cleaning the church when I heard a loud scream. It sounded like the voice of a woman. When I ran to check out what happened people of this town were surrounding the dead body of the woman that screamed." The pope explained.

"Was there anything left behind? Like evidence?" Asbel asked. The pope nodded at his question and pulled out a note from his pocket. "This was laying on top of the woman." He said as he handed Asbel the note. Asbel scanned the note, reading the words that were on it. The note read:

"_This is a warning to the people of Kejora town. These deaths will not stop until the pope dies. He's an obstacle in my goal and must be eliminate him. If he hides then another person will die, I suggest you capture him and hold him down until I arrive. Failure to do this will lead death of another person. I will be here tomorrow night, that'll give you enough time to prepare."_

After he read it he gave the note back to the pope "How have the people reacted so far?" Asbel asked. "The people of this town love me and don't want to do anything to harm me. I was ready to give myself up but they suggested that I call on the Kings help." The pope explained.

"Well we're here now. You have nothing to worry about we'll put a stop to this mystery killer." Konyu stated. Lloyd looked out the window and noticed that the sky had darkened and the night had arrived. "Well whatever we're going to do, we should do it now. The sky is dark already." Lloyd said.

"We should split up and keep watch and different parts of the town. We don't know where he'll show up at so we should watch as many spots as we can. I'll team up with Asbel and protect the pope. Lloyd and Yuuto will head to the left side of the town. Rita and Katsu will watch the right side and Konyu and Sheena will walk around town and check on the Towns people while keeping a look out." Yuri said.

"Sounds like a plan." Konyu said. Katsu looked at Yuri and then nodded and headed off to the location he was set to watch. Rita walked over to Yuri and raised her eyebrow "Is there a reason why you put us together as partners?" Rita said feeling a little irritated.

Yuri smiled at her as he crossed his arms "You two keep going at each other's throats. This job won't be a success if you two don't work together. You can use this time to get to know one another and sort out your differences. I know you don't want to but trust me it's the best thing to do. You'll thank me some day for this." He said. Konyu walked over to them and smiled "Listen Rita, Katsu might come off as a jerk from time to time but in reality he's a really nice guy once you get to know him. Rita just rolled her eyes and turned away and started to walk away "If this job fails. Just know that it's on your head, jerk." She said to Yuri as she left the church.

Yuuto walked up to Yuri and looked at him "Do you think that was the right thing to do?" he asked. Yuri nodded "Don't worry; those two will be just fine." He responded. "Well if we got everything planned out we should move out as soon as possible." Asbel said which got him a nod from everyone else.

As everyone started to Asbel looked at Yuri who was watching everyone leave. "Hey, why did you choose me as your partner? Didn't we just have a fight, hours ago?" Asbel asked. Yuri nodded "Yeah we did, but it's because you remind me of a friend of mine. He was part of the imperial knights back in my world and he was skilled with a sword. When we fought, I saw a little of him in you." Yuri explained.

Asbel smiled "Is that so? Well before I became the lord of my hometown I went to Knight Academy and was taught how to wield a sword there." Asbel explained as he looked at Yuri who was still smiling. "A lord huh? That's quiet the achievement." He responded. Asbel nodded and extended his hand out to Yuri "We kind of got off on the wrong foot but I hope we can work good together and make this job a success Yuri." He said. Yuri shook Asbel hand and showing that all was well "I was just thinking the same thing Asbel." Yuri replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Katsu had arrived at his location and was looking up at the night sky. He noticed that it was a full moon and gazed at it. Thoughts were flowing through his mind but he wanted to push them aside. Before he could do anything else, he felt a hand slap the back of his head. Katsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he turned around fiercely. "YUUTO!" He exclaimed. Katsu was about to throw a punch but stopped midway when he saw Rita standing behind him.<p>

"I dare you." Rita said with a serious expression on her face. "Rita? What the hell did you hit me for?" He said. Rita crossed her arms and looked away "You had your guard down so it's your own fault." She responded. Katsu was about to say something but quickly changed his mood and looked away from her. Rita noticed this and sighed as she remembered what Yuri had said.

"So your mother was killed in this town right?" She asked. Katsu's eyes went wide for a second but soon went back to normal indicating that he calmed himself down "Yeah, a few years ago when I was still a kid. Bandits had come to take whatever they could find. They told my mom to hand over purse, but just like me she was stubborn and told them no. One tried to snatch it away and my mom fought back and the man slit her throat with a knife. I tried to attack them but as a kid I had no strength so I was knocked to the ground easily and Yuuto was still an infant so he was pretty much defenseless too. He was in my arms when I was knocked to the ground and I held on to him for dear life." He paused for a moment. The moon light shined down on his crimson hair and Rita noticed this. She felt bad for him having to see his mother murdered.

"Just when I thought we were going to be killed Yumin came in and saved us. She took out the bandits and saved our lives. She felt bad for not saving my mother that she took me and Yuuto in and let us live with her. I owe her a lot, for everything she's done for me and my little brother. When I look up to a full moon like this it reminds me of my mother and how we use to do this as a family" He explained as he looked up at the moon. "Katsu…" is all Rita could say at the moment. Katsu turned his head to look at her and noticed that she had a worried expression on her face. '_Rita?_' he thought to himself.

Before they could say anything else a squealing sound could be heard. "What was that?" She asked. Katsu shook his head "I don't know, but I'm going to go check it out. Stay here I'll be right back." He said. Katsu quickly walked past some bushes and was soon out of Rita's sight.

Katsu pushed through sticks and leaves trying to find his way towards the noise he heard. He pushed through a few more branches before noticing a slain pig on the ground. He noticed that there were slashes on the Pig meaning that the pig was killed by a blade. This is when reality hit him and he quickly ran back to where Rita was.

Rita crossed her arms and looked at the moon "So he acts that way over his mother huh?" She asked herself. Rita suddenly got a weird feeling in her stomach, she felt like someone was watching her. This made her very uncomfortable and quickly kept her guard up.

Suddenly a blade was coming down towards Rita, which made her jump to the side and dodge. When she looked up she noticed a person wearing a jump suit that was colored white with purple lines around it. The person also wore a white full cover face helmet with a purple star in the middle and he wore purple boots. He also wore a long red scarf and wielded two shining silver Katana's. Red blood covered his blades and Rita noticed this, she looked at him in shock "You're the killer aren't you? The one that's after the pope is you." She said.

"You'll be dying soon, so I don't think I should give you an explanation." The person said in a deep manly voice as he prepared himself. This discovery showed Rita that the killer was a man. Rita wasn't about to stand around and let him attack her, she quickly channeled her energy which was a red aura and prepared her attack "Burn!" She exclaimed as she launched seven fireballs at the man.

He quickly dodged the fireballs with after images which caught Rita by surprise. His speed was impressive and she needed to find a way to keep up with him. "Die." Is all he said in a blunt voice as he quickly dashed forward and was about to slash her with intense speed, but his attack was stopped as his blade met with a gauntlet.

Rita closed her eyes preparing for the worst but when she opened them she noticed that Katsu was standing in front of her. "You're in my way, move!" The man ordered. Katsu smirked "Sorry but I can't do that. She's a member of my guild and my partner; I can't let you kill her." Katsu stated. "I was going to kill you anyway so why don't I just get you out of the way first." The man said as he swung his left blade but Katsu blocked it with his left gauntlet.

The two were now in a clash and struggling to gain the momentum over the other. Katsu kicked the man in his stomach which knocked him back. This didn't stop Katsu from keeping up the attack; he jumped into the air with intense speed and launched three spin kicks to the man's helmet. "Swallow dance!" He exclaimed as the man was now knocked to the ground. "Rita, now!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of the way.

Rita was already channeling energy and was now ready to launch her attack "Fire ball!" She exclaimed as she launched seven more fireballs. This time the fireballs made a hit as the man tried to stand up but was now back to the ground.

Katsu smirked as he noticed the dust and smoke was coming from the attack 'and to think, this isn't even her strongest technique. His smirk would soon fade away as the man stood up unharmed. "What the hell?" He said. Rita was just as shocked from this, "You were struck by seven fireballs but you're still moving. How did you do that?" She asked

The man stood tall and looked at her through his helmet. "My equipment is made out of M5 fiber. Your fire based attacks won't work on me. Your physical attacks are useless too; I wear chainmail under my clothes. So physical attacks won't work either. You will not defeat me, you will die." He said.

"He's basically untouchable right now. What are we going to do?" Rita asked. "Anything we can do if we don't keep fighting he's going to kill us and the pope." Katsu stated. This made the man laugh "its funny how you're trying to protect him from me but didn't stop to think if I was bringing reinforcements" He announced.

* * *

><p>The man was stating facts as Nexus soldiers started to run around the town looking for the pope. Asbel and Yuri knew people were approaching and readied themselves. "Sir we'll need you to hide under or behind something. If they see you they're just going to all spring after you." Asbel said. The pope nodded hid behind a piano.<p>

Once the door was kicked open, Nexus soldiers started to run inside, only to be met by Asbel and Yuri who smirked at one another "Let's go Asbel!" Yuri said as he charged in and unsheathed his sword. Asbel nodded "Right!" He exclaimed as he also unsheathed his sword.

As Yuri approached one soldier he Yuri thrusted into the enemy's stomach with his sword and then slammed the soldier with his fist, knocking him into the ground. As he did that a soldier tried to sneak up on him but Asbel quickly slashed the soldier in the back making him fall to the ground.

Asbel and Yuri soon stood side by side in front of another Nexus soldier and sheathed their swords. Soon after they spun their sheathes slashing the soldier and kicking him to the ground. As they did that three soldiers ran after Asbel and Yuri. "Asbel, jump!" Yuri exclaimed. Asbel nodded and jumped backwards, Yuri charged up his energy before slamming his palm into the ground, creating a large explosion of energy hitting the three soldiers and taking them down.

As Asbel landed near a few soldiers and slammed his sword into the ground, creating an explosion of yellow lightning. This made four soldiers fall to the ground instantly. Asbel and Yuri stood back to back preparing themselves. "Just a few more left." Yuri stated. Asbel nodded "We can take them." He replied. The two then dashed forward after the soldiers as the Pope continued to stay hidden.

Yuri and Asbel continued to slash away at the enemies one by one. They made sure not to let them get anywhere near the pope. "Brutal Fang!" Yuri exclaimed as he started punching the last soldier over and over again. The punches went from one to seven, to fifteen, then to twenty four. Asbel noticed this and ran over to Yuri "Alright Yuri, I think he's sorry already let him go." Asbel said with a nervous smile. Yuri stopped punching the soldier and let his unconscious body drop to the ground "Sorry about that." He said scratching his head with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Judgement!"<p>

Yuuto created several pillars of light that struck randomly across the battle field hitting four soldiers. Another soldier came running after him but Lloyd stopped him in his tracks as he slashed him down the middle. Another soldier cam running towards him but Lloyd had stabbed him seven times in the chest "Sword Rain Alpha!" He exclaimed.

"As long as the people stay inside their homes, they won't be attacked by the soldiers." Lloyd said. As Yuuto was about to answer him, he heard the sound of footsteps, meaning someone was coming towards him. Yuuto quickly spun around and slashed the soldier's stomach.

"If the Nexus soldiers are here-" Lloyd started but paused as he cut down another soldier. "That must mean the assassin is part of the Nexus." He finished slashing another soldier.

"It seems like that may be the case. But we can't worry about that now. We have to take them down now." Yuuto responded. Lloyd nodded and prepared himself as he was ready to attack another soldier.

Suddenly a female scream could be heard. Yuuto turned his head to see a soldier trying to break into someone house. "We should stop him!" Roumen said as he jumped onto Yuuto's shoulder. Yuuto quickly jumped into the air and slashed the soldier in the back as he landed on the ground.

"They're even trying to attack innocent people? Are they really trying to get to the pope that badly?" He asked himself. Roumen turned around on Yuuto shoulder and opened his mouth. He released a powerful Fire ball at a soldier that tried to sneak up behind Yuuto.

As the Soldier fell to the ground burnt and unconscious, Yuuto turned around to look at him "Thanks Roumen." He said with a smile on his face. Roumen nodded "No problem, now let's finish this Yuuto." Roumen said which earned him a nod from Yuuto.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sheena and Konyu were also busy taking down soldiers. Konyu started slashing left and right as he ran by six of them. They dropped to the ground moments later which made Konyu smile. He looked to his left to see Sheena taking down a few soldiers as well. She kicked a soldier in the stomach pushing him back. She kept up the attack as she started jabbing the soldier with her right and left hand. She then pulled out a seal from her pocket and smirked as she placed it on the soldiers head. "Pyre Seal!" She exclaimed. This sent the soldier flying backwards into the ground.<p>

Sheena smiled at her work until a soldier tried to creep up on her from behind. The soldier was about to swing at Sheena but the sword he was wielding was blocked by Konyu's blade. "I don't think so!" He exclaimed as he used his strength to push the soldier back. Sheena ran forward and passed Konyu as she jumped into the air and delivered a swift spin kick to the soldiers head.

As the kick connected, the impact of the kick knocked the soldier's helmet off and into the air. Konyu and Sheena's eyes widened as they saw a skeleton head that looked like it was made out of stone. "What the-?" Konyu started until the soldier cut him off.

"How dare you!" The soldier exclaimed. Konyu and and Sheena looked at each other in disbelief. The soldier took one step forward but Konyu was already prepared as dashed forward with intense speed past the soldier, slashing it as he passed by. "Fang Slash!" He said as the soldier dropped to the ground.

Konyu and Sheena walked over to the soldier who was now presumed dead and examined it. "This thing isn't human."She said as she looked at it. Konyu was about to say something but noticed that a Nexus soldier was still alive and was about to slash Sheena in the back. Konyu quickly pushed her out of the way and blocked the attack with his left hand sword.

Konyu then used his right hand sword to stab the skeleton five times in the chest piercing the armor he was wearing, "Sword Rain!" He exclaimed. Konyu did not stop there as he then stabbed the skeleton 8 more times "Sword Rain: Alpha!" He said. Konyu still wasn't done as he let all his anger out and stabbed the skeleton 12 more times with intense force "Sword Rain: Beta!" He exclaimed as he landed the final blow and let the soldier fall to the ground.

Sheena's eyes widened in shock as she watched the brutal attack on the skeleton. She never saw anyone use the Sword Rain skill the Konyu just used it. To go from Sword Rain to Sword Rain: Alpha and then into Sword Rain: Beta was amazing.

Konyu noticed the look on Sheena's face and quickly calmed himself down. He sheathed his swords and looked at the Skeleton "I'm sorry…" He said. Sheena shook her head and smiled "No, you don't need to apologize. Thanks for having my back." She replied. Konyu looked at her for a moment and the smiled "Let's head back to the Church, and report this." He stated. Sheena smiled and nodded as she followed him back to the church.

* * *

><p>Back with Katsu and Rita, they were now dodging attacks from the assassin. The man started swinging his blades at Katsu over and over which Katsu was blocking with his gauntlets. The man kicked Katsu in the stomach sending him backwards as Katsu's feet grinded against the dirt.<p>

Katsu gritted his teeth and ran forward after the assassin. The man launched three swings from his blades, all attacks were aiming for Katsu's head. Katsu dodged each attack and then launched two punches to the man's chest and then a swift kick "Cerberus Strike!" Katsu exclaimed.

The attack didn't seem to work as the man started swinging his blades once again. Katsu blocked with his fist gauntlets again but was pushed back from the impact of the blades once again. Katsu then swung his right hand in an uppercut motion, releasing a powerful energy projectile that traveled on the ground towards the assassin. "Demon Fist!' He exclaimed.

The assassin swung his sword in an upward motion and also released a powerful projectile at Katsu's projectile "Demon Fang!" The man exclaimed. The two projectiles collided and created a huge explosion.

The wind blew through Katsu's hair as he looked at the assassin who was preparing himself once again. The assassin dashed forward and started slashing away at Katsu, but with Katsu's swift movements he was dodging the attacks one by one.

He then jumped back and pressed a button on his gauntlet which removed the fist parts and freed his hands. As the assassin dashed forward once more to launch an attack Katsu smirked and began channeling his energy.

"What the-?" The assassin said as he noticed what Katsu was preparing to do. Rita's eyes went wide as she noticed this as well "Is he about to-?" She started but stopped mid sentence. "Thunder Blade!" He exclaimed. Katsu summoned a large sword of lightning in the sky, which was about to pierce into the ground to create an electric shock that affects a circular area around the impact point.

Rita knew it wasn't good to be near such an attack so she jumped backwards and landed beside Katsu. The assassin tried to jump to the left but took some damage from the attack as he was still in range. The electric shock made the assassin's body shake.

Rita saw an opening and thought it would be good to do a combination attack. She started to channel her energy "grant them thy undefiled purity, Splash!" She said. Rita started to spin around with intense speed as she said the incantations using her scroll to create the layers of blue circling aura. The attack caused a series of water streams to fall on the assassin making the lightning attack more powerful and dangerous.

The assassin's body started to shake even more before an explosion accrued, sending the assassin flying into the air and towards the bushes where he was out of sight. As the smoke started to clear Rita and Katsu looked one another before looking forward. "I think he's done." Rita said.

Her words would soon be taken back as four Kunai knives came flying after Katsu. The knives hit Katsu and pinned him up against a huge tree by his shirt and pants. "No way…" Rita said in disbelief.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

A figure showed up behind Rita, and kicked her to the ground. Rita hit the ground hard but was still conscious. The assassin walked over to Rita and held his sword up above her "It's time to receive punishment." He said in a dark and cold voice.

"Leave her alone! Don't do it! If you want to kill someone then kill me. Just leave her out of this!" Katsu exclaimed. Rita's eyes widened '_Katsu?_' She thought to herself. The assassin laughed "Sounds like you really care for this girl." He said. Katsu gritted his teeth "Like I said before she's my teammate and I don't want to see any of my team members die. If I have to I'll take the fall for them including her. So let her go!" Katsu ordered.

"It's too bad that I won't be able to grant your request. She attacked me and now she's going to die." The assassin said as he held up his sword and prepared to bring it down on Rita. "NO! STOP!" Katsu said as she tried to pull free from the knives but they had him pinned down tight.

"Final Gale!"

Before the assassin could see who said those words he was hit by an X-shaped wind-elemental projectile. Rita and Katsu was shocked by this sudden attack and turned to see who launched it. Two people stood before them one of them had short spiky black hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a lab coat with a black T shirt underneath along with red and black pants.

The other was a girl has long beautiful brownish blonde hair with a strand of hair sticking up with a greenish highlight she also had violet eyes. She was a white and blue shirt with a white and blue mini skirt. She was also wore white and blue gloves with a line of black in certain places.

The assassin stood up and looked at the group of people "I didn't come here to take on this many people. I'll have to finish this, another day." He said as he sheathed his sword and began to jump away.

"You won't escape!" The girl said as she chased after him. The boy was about to run but stopped and looked at Rita. "Meet up at the church. This is the orders from Moon and Yumin." He said before running after the girl.

Rita stood up slowly and turned to look at Katsu who was still pinned against the tree. "Were you hiding your ability to cast magic artes this whole time?" She asked. Katsu closed his eyes and shook his head "Yumin and Yuuto knews about it. I just don't like using them, when I don't need to." He explained. He sighed and looked to the sky "I guess you were right, I am weak minded, letting my anger get the best of me." He said.

When he looked back down he saw a smirk creep across Rita's face. "What are you smirking about?" He asked. "I'll be taking that apology now." She stated. Katsu was speechless, knowing that he had just spilled the beans. "You said that if you realized you were wrong, you were going to apologize." She said.

Katsu sighed knowing there was no way around this, he had to be a man and stick to his word. "Alright, I'm sorry for misunderstanding your words Rita." He said as he was looking in the other direction, not trying to make eye contact.

Rita's smirk grew wider as she gritted her teeth together. Katsu wasn't feeling comfortable with the smirk she was giving him; he knew she was plotting something. "Now seeing as that's out of the way. I want you to do one thing for me before I get you down." She stated.

Katsu raised an eyebrow "And what would that be?" He asked. Rita wasted no time in answering "You're going to be my servant for a whole week." She said. Katsu eyes went completely wide when he heard this "NO WAY!" He shouted. Rita gave him an 'Oh really' expression as she looked at him. "Is that so? Well that's too bad," She said as she started to channel her energy.

This made Katsu a little scared as there was no reason for her to channel energy. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asked. Rita continued to channel her energy as she looked at him "I don't know you tell me Katsu." She stated with an evil smirk. It took Katsu a minute to figure out what she was up too, but once he did the fear crept across his face.

"Wait! Rita, you can't be serious. You're not really about to blast me with a fire ball are you?" Katsu asked as he tried to wiggle free but it was no use. "Let's find out, Katsu." She replied. Katsu knew she was serious, he knew that it was about to be all over. "Alright, Alright! I'll do it, I'll be your servant, just please don't blast me!." He begged. Rita smiled in victory and stopped channeling her energy. "Good boy." She said. Katus sighed looking to the ground knowing that his life was going to be miserable for a whole week '_This is so unfair!_' He whined in his thoughts. Once Rita finally let him down the two made their way to the church so they could meet up with everyone else.

**Hope you guys liked this one. Plz Review and comment. I left a few cliff hangers in there, who is this Assassin? Why were Nexus Soldiers there? Who were the mysterious man and woman that saved Katsu and Rita. You'll find all that out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

**From all the Reviews I got I can see people liked the last chapter I released. I hope you guys will like this next one. Thank you to everyone who's supporting this story and continues to read it I thank you a lot. **

**Tales Of The World**

**Tactics Union**

**Chapter 5: Friendship**

Katsu and Rita made it to the church where everyone was waiting on them. Asbel looked at them and smiled "I'm glad you guys made it back in one piece." Asbel said. Katsu shook his head "We wouldn't be if it weren't for the help Moon and Yumin sent." he replied. Yuri raised an eyebrow "Yumin and Moon are here?" He asked.

"We sure are!"

Yumin's voice could be heard by the entrance doors of the church. She and Moon were standing by the door way with the same mysterious fighters that helped Rita and Katsu. "You're the ones that chased off that assassin." Rita announced as she pointed at the two.

"Yes Rita, they were sent by me. I recruited these two last night, but they were sent on a job shortly after so they weren't able to be introduced to you the next day." Moon explained. "So we have more recruits, that's great." Konyu stated.

Moon nodded as the two stood next to her "Let me introduce you all, the man standing next to me is Jude Mathis. He's a researcher from a world called Rieze Maxia." Moon introduced. Jude smiled "It's nice to meet you all." He said as he extended his hand out to Konyu. Konyu smiled and shook his hand "Like wise." He responded.

"The other is Milla Maxwell she's also from Jude's world and she's-" Moon started until Katsu cut her off. "Maxwell? You mean the Lord of Spirits Maxwell? Is it just a coincidence that she has that name as her last?" He asked.

Moon looked at him with an annoyed expression "I was getting to that until you interrupted me…yes Milla is the Maxwell, the lord of spirits in her world. Both she and Jude are in the same situation as Lloyd and the others." She explained.

Konyu smiled and looked at Milla "All I can say is, I'm glad to know you're on our side." He said. Katsu grinned at this statement "You saying she can whoop you?" Katsu asked. Konyu shook his head "I said no such thing, but if she's really the Lord of spirits then she shouldn't be taken lightly." Konyu replied.

Katsu just smirked at him and then looked at Yumin "So why are you guys here anyway?" He asked. Yumin smiled and scratched the back of her head "Well, me and Moon were worried about you guys, and wanted to see if you could really work together." Yumin stated as she turned her head to look at Moon who nodded. "When we were getting ready to leave Milla and Jude met us at the King Castle to report some news to me. I thought it would be a good idea to bring them along, just in case things got out of hand. We didn't know what to expect. But now we can see that you all can co-exist." She explained.

Jude stepped forward and nodded at the group "I'm glad we got here in time to help." He said. Katsu looked at Jude and smiled while extending his hand "I'm just as glad as you are. If you guys hadn't shown up, Rita and I might've been killed." Katsu stated.

Rita crossed her arms and gave him and annoyed look "How dare you. You have no idea what I would have done if they didn't show up, you can't just jump to the conclusion that we would have died." She replied. Katsu just rolled his eyes and looked away "Sure, sure." He responded. Rita did not like his response and glared at him "Katsu, I hope you didn't forget our little deal earlier." She said which made Katsu freeze up. "I mean, I could easily tell ever-" she started until he cut her off. "Okay, okay you win." He replied which made everyone raise an eyebrow.

"Deal?" Yuuto asked. Katsu looked at him "Don't worry about it, it's not important." He replied in annoyance. "Well besides all that, did you all gather some useful information on the situation at hand?" Moon asked. Yuri nodded "Well we know that the person who attacked this town is a part of Nexus. Soldiers barged in and started attacking." He explained as he noticed that Knights that worked for the King were dragging out the bodies of the Nexus soldiers.

"Is there anything else?" Yumin asked. Katsu nodded "Apparently the attacker is a masked assassin who wears fire resistance clothes and chain mail to prevent physical attacks. He also wields two swords as well." Katsu informed them. Moon sighed and looked at Yumin who nodded. "If it's who I think you're talking about, then you ran into Zeko, the swift assassin. He's a part of Nexus and is very dangerous." Moon explained.

Yumin nodded in agreement "I went head to head with him once. He's not someone you want to take on by yourself. The gear he wears makes him harder to beat." Yumin added. "He ran from Milla and Jude. He must not be that tough if he ran away." Katsu stated. Rita raised an eyebrow at him as she let out a doubtful laugh "This is coming from the same guy who was pinned to a wall by that very same assassin." Rita stated which made Katsu growl. "If you were being chased by a person who calls themselves 'The Lord Of Spirits' you'd run away. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that exact information, but I'm sure he probably sensed that with Jude and Milla's arrival, it would be hard to defeat all four of you by himself." Yumin explained.

Milla stepped forward and put her right hand on her hip "So what's the plan now?" She asked, as she looked at Moon. Moon closed her eyes and crossed her arms "Well king Geysar said that he is going to have knights patrolling this area twenty four seven. We're heading back home to figure out our next move." She stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement to her statement, knowing that it was the best thing to do. "If you want to come with us you can." Yumin stated as she looked at the pope. The pope shook his head "I could never abandon my people. I will stay with them until the end." The pope replied. Asbel smiled at the pop "That's an honorable thing to do, but are you sure about this?" He asked. The pope nodded and smiled "I'll never leave my people." He stated again to make sure Asbel knew he was serious.

Moon nodded and looked at the group "Well then, I think we should get going." She said. Everyone nodded and began to head out. Konyu stepped forward and held his hand up "Wait before we go, there's one thing I want to report." He stated as he walked over to one of the Nexus soldiers body. "Okay, what's the report?" Moon asked.

Konyu stopped at the soldier's body and grabbed its helmet, pulling it off to reveal its stone skull head. Moon and the others eyes went wide, "It seems as though we don't have to worry about killing them or not because they're not human." Konyu informed them.

"What is that?" Yuuto asked. The stone skeleton did not move a muscle, Rita walked over and examined it "It looks to be made out of stone. I wonder how it was created." She said to herself. Katsu crossed his arms and closed his eyes "Some kind of Arte most likely, but when they attack, they always come in packs. There were a lot of them here." Katsu said.

"Well I guess now we don't have to worry about holding back." Yumin stated. Moon nodded "It makes things much easier now. Before I felt like it was us or them but now that we know they're not human, we can take them down without hesitation. Good work you two." Moon praised as she looked at Konyu and Sheena. Konyu and Sheena smiled at one another, happy that they reported something useful for Moon and the others.

"Also, Konyu I need to ask a favor of you." Moon stated which caught his attention. "What is it?" He asked. Moon looked at Milla and Jude and then looked back at him "These don't have a place to stay… so I was thinking maybe-" She stated until he cut her off.

"You were thinking they could stay at my place, right?" He asked. Moon gave him a small smile and nodded. Konyu couldn't help but smile at her and nodded "How could I say no, sure I have room for them." He replied which put a smile on her face. Jude stepped forward and looked at him "Thank you Konyu." Jude said. Konyu turned to him and smiled "Hey, it's not problem at all. I'm happy to help." He responded with a smile.

(Earlier that day)

Blaine and his group were headed for Heckeor, where they would complete their job request. The group had been walking for hours slaying any monster that dared to step in front of them. They were closing in on their destination and prepared themselves for anything. "I wonder what kind of monster we're going to see when we get there." Kanono said. Zelos looked at her and gave her a smile "Don't worry my little Kanono, the great Zelos will keep you safe." He stated with his usual confident and conceded tone.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head "This guy is something else." He stated. Tear just closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. Kanono smiled and giggled "Thank you Zelos." She replied in a cheerful voice. Presea turned her attention to Blaine, noticing that he was holding his stomach "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" She asked.

Blaine looked at her and gave her a shy chuckle "Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't really eat this morning." He replied. Kanono turned to him and wagged her finger at him like a mother while walking backwards "Blaine you know better than that." She scolded.

"It's not good to go into battle with an empty stomach." Presea said in her usual calm and subdued tone. Blaine scratched his head nervously, not knowing how to reply to the two girls that were lecturing him. Kanono sighed and put her hands on her hips as she stopped walking which made everyone else stop. "Well we can't have you walking into the battle like that. There's a monster involved in this so we'll definitely be going into battle." Kanono stated.

"I'm fine, really I am." He said trying to prove to her he was fine. "I still think you should eat something though. Maybe we should stop here and eat." Kanono stated. "We're almost there so stopping here to eat won't make any sense." He replied. Blaine was right about that, as the town they were headed for could be seen straight ahead. Presea looked at him, "Then do you agree to eat as soon as we get to the town?" She asked. Blaine looked at Presea who was staring deep into his eyes, awaiting an answer. Blaine sighed and nodded "Yes, I swear I'll eat when we arrive there." He responded.

Tear showed a small smile as she lowered her head a little "You know they're going to make sure you keep your word." Tear assured him. Blaine nodded at her statement "Yeah, but its fine. It's my own fault for not eating. I overslept, and when I got dressed it was already time to go." He explained.

Before they could start walking again the ground started to shake slowly. It felt as though something had hit the ground incredibly hard. "What in the world was that?" Tear asked. Kanono pointed into the direction of the town, they couldn't see well but they saw something huge which looked to be a monster.

The group of heroes looked at one another before nodding "Let's go!" Blaine exclaimed as they began to run towards Heckeor. Once they got off Ereno Highroad and entered Heckeor, they saw a huge monster standing in front of them. The monster was a large, bipedal wyvern with powerful armor plating covering much of its body. Its most noteworthy feature is its pair of massive, solid horns above its eyes. The monster also possesses a pair of tusk-like fangs and a large, spiny neck frill. Its tail ends with a heavy, studded club that can be used to ward off attackers. A bulky wyvern, the monster stands on a pair of stocky, wide-set legs and possesses a broad upper body complete with thick, muscular wings.

"That thing is huge!" Kanono stated. "This must be the monster we heard about." Tear added. Blaine clenched his fist tight and three long sharp razors came out of his gauntlets. A second later he jumped into action and dashed at the monster. "Divine Slash!" He exclaimed as he released a powerful slash of energy that launched at the monster and collided with its face.

The people of the town were running and trying to hide from the monster. The monster closed its eyes and started to shake its head, trying to relieve its self from the pain. While it was doing that Presea and Kanono ran over to the monster and prepared themselves, "Now Presea!" Kanono exclaimed. "Right." Presea responded quickly.

The two began to spin in a complete circle before releasing a powerful blue energy lions head from their swords "Beast!' They exclaimed in unison. The attack blasted the monster in the face which made the monster fall on its back. The impact of the monster hitting the ground made the town shake which made it hard for people to keep their balance.

"Those people are fighting the monster!"

"The monster's down!"

"Who are those people?"

The people of the town were shocked by this sight and watched in awe. As the monster started to move again Tear was about to cast an arte until she realized that one person was not participating in the battle.

"Honey don't worry I'll keep you safe."

"Really? Thank you!"

Tear looked aggravated as she turned to see Zelos flirting with a woman. "Um, hello? We have a battle going on here, or did you forget?" She asked with an annoyed tone. Zelos sighed and smiled "I'll be back." He said to the woman.

Tear got fed up with him and looked back at the monster, she started to channel her energy and focused her attention on the monster "Judgement!" She exclaimed. Upon activation, the spell created several pillars of light that would strike randomly across the full battle field. The light would crash down on the monster, stunning it and making nit unable to move.

"Thunder Blade!"

Tear turned her head to see Zelos summoning a large sword of lightning in the sky, which pierced into the ground to create an electric shock that affects a circular area around the impact point where the monster was standing. The Monster tried to shake it off and let out a huge roar, indicating that it was beyond angry. "This thing isn't budging, but maybe if I…" Kanono said to herself before stopping in mid sentence.

Kanono used this time to catch the monster off guard as it roared again "Unchained note!" She exclaimed. A large seal of light formed on the ground around Kanono as she drew divine energy from her surroundings, Kanono rose into the air to manifest the collected energy around her through the glyph, creating a large and extended blast of pink light.

The monster was caught within the glyph and lifted into the air with immense force until the seal was dispelled "Presea, Blaine!" Kanono called out. Blaine nodded and prepared himself '_This thing is huge, so it's no wonder why she would resort to using her strongest attack._' He thought to himself. He then his hands up and with no hesitation started to slash the air causing energy waves to appear from each slash.

The yellow energy waves would hit the monster who was still in the air. Blaine then held his hands back as he charged energy into his gauntlets "You're dead! Desolation Claw!" He exclaimed as a huge yellow energy blast came out from his claw gauntlets as he slashed the air once more.

As the attack hit the monster it caused a huge explosion. People were taking cover as smoke started to fill the town. As the smoke started to clear Presea slammed her axe against the ground where the monster was now laying and caused an explosion similar to Infernal Ruin, she followed it up with a leap into the air. Charging her axe with power, she flipped back down toward the ground and slammed her weapon onto the monster again, causing it to be consumed in a second, longer-lasting explosion. "Crimson Devastation!" She exclaimed.

The monster let out one final roar before the attack ended its life. Tear smiled at the teamwork she just saw and then looked at Zelos and gave him a small glare. Once everything had settled down, people started to cheer as they noticed that the monster had been defeated.

As Kanono was about to say something the monster blew up into small lights and spread out a yard wide. The lights soon began to fade away which left everyone confused. "Was that suppose to happen?" Zelos asked. Kanono shrugged her shoulders "I've never seen anything like that before." She stated. Blaine held his stomach and sat on the ground "Well whatever just happened to it, it helped us deal with the problem of moving it out of the town." Blaine said. A lady walked over to the group and bowed in respect "You don't know how grateful we are to you." She said.

Kanono shook her head "There's no need to bow ma'am, we're happy that we arrived her in time." She replied. The old lady smiled and looked at her "We need to repay you somehow besides the money, anything you want we'll give it to you." She insisted.

Kanono gave the woman a smile "We couldn't possibly do that. You're safety is all that matters to us." She responded. Tear nodded "Well said Kanono." She praised.

An old man soon walked up towards the old lady "Please allow us to offer something along the money. That monster has been terrorizing this town for so long and now it finally gone." He stated. A stomach growl could be heard after the man's statement. Presea knew where that sound came from and grabbed Blaine's arm so he could stand up. She then walked him over to the old lady and man "Would letting us use your kitchen count as a reward?" She asked.

The old lady nodded with a smile "Certainly, use anything you would like. Your friend's stomach sounds hungry. She said. "I'm fine Presea." He responded. Presea turned to him with a blank expression and shook her head "You might think so. But your stomach doesn't agree." She said bluntly. She grabbed his arm and started to walk away with the old lady and man, dragging Blaine along.

Blaine sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this battle "Fine, fine, you win, I'll eat something." He replied. "It's not like you had a choice in the matter!" Kanono exclaimed as she watched him being dragged off by Presea.

Later that day

Kanono and Presea had just finished cooking the meal that was about to be served to everyone. "With this much, Blaine will be able to have seconds. I'm still a little upset that he left the house without eating this morning. He can be such an idiot sometimes." She said as she gave off an annoyed look. Presea smiled at her "You sound like an older sister." She stated.

Kanono smiled "Well Blaine and Konyu are like brothers to me, so it's natural to feel that way. I'm always scolding them when they do something wrong." She stated as she and Presea began bringing out the food and heading towards the table.

When they set the pot down they noticed that only the man, the lady and Tear were at the table. "Where is Zelos and Blaine ?" Kanono asked. The old lady looked at her "The young man with yellow hair is outside in front of the house. As for the man with Red hair, he wandered off somewhere." She explained. Tear sighed "Probably ran off flirting with the girls of this town." She said. Presea looked at the front door and walked towards it which put a smile on Kanono's face when she noticed it.

Blaine was sitting outside of the house that the old lady and old man were living at. The moon light shined down on him as he looked up at it. He had a smile on his face while remembering his past.

"Something wrong?"

He turned to see Presea standing behind him with her usual facial expression. Blaine shook his head "No I'm alright, just thinking about a few things." He responded. Presea looked at him as he looked back at the moon "Can I sit with you?" She asked rather bluntly. Blaine looked back and nodded "Sure." He responded.

Presea sat down next to him and looked at him "Tell me what's on your mind." She said. Blaine looked at her "What makes you think there's something on my mind?" He asked. Presea looked at the moon "My sister use to go off somewhere alone and glance up at the sky when she had something on her mind. So I thought you were doing the same." She responded.

Blaine sighed and smiled "I was just thinking about my parents. I guess looking up at the moon makes me miss them a lot." He informed her.

"Are they dead?" She asked bluntly. Blaine looked at her with a surprised look on his face "How did you know that?" He asked. Presea looked at him "I didn't, I just figured that's what you meant, because if they were alive and you missed them you could easily go see them. When they're dead, there's no way for you to do that. I know that all too well." She said as she looked down at her legs.

"Did someone close to you pass away?" He asked. Presea stayed silent for a moment before speaking "My sister died a few years ago…" She said. Blaine looked down when he heard this "I'm sorry to hear that Presea. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He responded.

Presea shook her head "No, it's alright. I was just saying that I know how you feel. I lost my mother, my father and my sister so I understand what you're going through." She explained.

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes "When I was young I use to sit outside with my parents and my brother. We would stare at the moon and have a good time with one another. I miss those moments, but at least I have those moments to remember. I rather have that then nothing at all." He stated.

Presea smiled at him "That's a good way to look at it. You're strong Blaine, and I'm not just saying that because of the arte you pulled off today." She praised. Blaine smiled at her "Thanks Presea, that means a lot. You're a good friend." He said as he gave her a warm smile. "So we're friends?" She asked. Blained nodded which made her smile. Presea and Blaine smiled at one another for a moment letting the wind blow through their hair as they looked at one another.

Presea then stood up and looked at him "Are you ready to come in and eat now? The food will get cold if you take too long." She stated. Blaine nodded and stood up "Yeah I'm ready." He responded. The two began to walk towards the house where everyone except Zelos was waiting for them.

**Thank for reading this chapter be ready for the next. Also plz review and tell me what you thought, what you would like to see and your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
